Delicate II: Rise of the Devoted
by RoyalLoki
Summary: Sequel to Delicate. Queen Kiara has stepped down, allowing her daughter and heir to take the throne. But can Queen Sherise be able to defend her new rule from the dangers and evil that steadily haunts her and her family?
1. A New Reign

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the 2nd installment of Delicate. Comments/feedback are welcomed.**

 **The song used is I Like Me Better by Lavu.**

The sun was high, shinning brightly as birds chirped sweetly. But there was one that couldn't really enjoy the glorious morning.

"Dad..." ten month Javion groaned out. "Just do it, what could happen?"

Luis turned from his light beige son to his creamy pelted son. Adrien nodded causing the creamy white lion to inhaled and exhaled.

With his nerves uncontrolled, Luis headed to the watering hole. When he saw the beautiful creature drinking he took a deep breath before approaching.

"Sherise," Luis called while trying to keep everything together. "I need to speak to you."

Sherise smiled once she saw the handsome creamy white lion. She went to say something but Luis cut her off with a raise of his massive paw.

"Wait," Luis took deep breaths. "Let me say this before I can't."

Sherise was concerned and a bit worried but obeyed his request.

Luis breathed in and out. "I'm a fool. Because of my foolishness I nearly lost you. There's sometimes when I don't like myself. But then I see you and is around you...with you,"

Sherise was still a bit confused but kind of understood what Luis was saying. Then Luis went a bit further and began to sing,

 _"Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

 _I like me better when_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_

 _Waking up next to you swear the room_

 _Yeah, it got no ceiling_

 _If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

 _I might get to too much talking_

 _I might have to tell you something_

 _Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

 _I like me better when_

 _I like me better when I'm with you"_

Sherise smiled until her eyes widened when Luis stood and breathed heavily.

"Sherise, mi corazón. Mi todo, will you do make me the most happiest lion and be my mate?"

Sherise had tears falling from her dark purple eyes before she leapt up and pounced on the older lion. Nuzzling into his huge black mane.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Luis smiled warmly before nuzzling his fiancee.

 **...**

It's been almost a month since Luis proposed to the future queen. Queen Kiara was happy but the stress from losing her mother and few pride members, left her unable to rule. So, she knew that it was time to step down.

Besides, she needs all her time to spoil her granddaughters.

Inside the main cave was Princess Sherise with her two lioness friends, Zendaya and Bianca.

"You nervous?"

Sherise glared at the young pale beige lioness. Causing Bianca to giggle, the dark brown lioness turned her glare to the brownish lioness. "I don't see anything funny, you two. I'm marrying the lion of my life and becoming queen."

Sherise lowered her as she pinned her ears. "What if I'm not ready to be queen?"

Bianca rolled her hazel eyes, "You worry too much."

Sherise snapped her head up and glared at her brownish pelted friend.

"Sherise," the three young lionesses looked up to see Kiara and Sherise's great grandmothers walking towards them.

The golden orange lioness had a proud smile and a light in her brown eyes. "We're all very proud of you, as I know your father and grandfather are too."

Sherise smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Kiara followed by Sarafina and Sarabi stepped forward and embraced the weeping bride. Sherise and her family pulled away at the sound of a elephant trumpet.

Sherise took a deep breath before heading out of the cave with her family and friends following. The bright sunlight gave Sherise a heavenly glow.

Luis stood near the peak with Adrien, Javion, Amell, Kion and the new Sherman, Kalil. Rafiki's old student. Two pure white doves flew in circles over Sherise before dropping a crown of purple blossoms on the dark brown lioness' head.

Luis smiled, taking in the gorgeous sight of his bride before greeting his fiancee with a small nuzzle to the cheek. "You're breathtaking."

Sherise blushed before they turned and head towards Kalil. Once they reached the end of the Sherman, the cheering stopped.

Kalil stepped up with his staff raised high before setting it down. "We have gathered here today to witness two become one and the birth of a new era. After the traditional exchange, Queen Kiara will step down follow by the claiming roar of the new queen and her king."

Sherise and Luis faced one another before rubbing noses before they rubbed their heads, embracing and nuzzling. Sherise and her groom was unaware of the tears that fell from Simba's bright orange eyes.

The large gold, red mane lion wasn't only crying out of happiness of true love spreading, but he truly missed his beloved mate and best friend. Just watching his granddaughter rub heads with Luis, Simba remembered that night in oasis, after they reunited. That was the night that their first born was conceived, he had just found out that Nala was pregnant with Kiara and Kion when Kopa was killed.

Simba sighed before focusing on the event going on. No need to dwell on the past. He may have lost his mate and son but he still has Kiara and Kion. Along with a pawful of grands and great grands. He couldn't be happier.

Kiara stepped up and roared, announcing her resignation before stepping back as Sherise and Luis stepped up to the peak.

Sherise closed her eyes and let out a thunderous roar followed by Luis.

Simba and Kiara smiled proudly before roaring along with the pride as the animals cheered. Ushering in a new reign.

 **Quick message. Or translation.**

 _ **Mi corazón - My heart**_

 _ **Mi todo - My everything**_


	2. Brewing Trouble

**Thank you all for the reviews. As for Adam Carver, thanks for the OC submission.**

 **The song used in this chapter is I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

At Hakuna Matata Falls the pride had gathered to celebrate the new era. The afternoon hunting party had caught three zebras and two antelopes.

The monkeys and birds were making lovely music; as now, Queen Sherise and King Luis were dancing with a few other pride members. Then a roar was heard.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at a boulder to see now Queen Mother Kiara sitting with her tail wrapped around her.

"I have a song for the new king and queen."

Everyone sat or lay as the golden orange lioness began to sing,

 _"Look at the two of you dancing that way_

 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_

 _Like there's nobody else in the word_

 _I was enough for her not long ago_

 _I was her number one, she told me so"_

Sherise smiled at her mother as Skye came to join her mother and new father.

 _"And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

 _So be careful when you hold my girl_

 _This time it was Babar's turn to smile at Victoria._

 _Time changes everything, life must go on_

 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

 _But I loved her first, I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

 _And I prayed that she'd find someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away"_

Kiara and Sherise had tears in their eyes.

 _"I loved her first_

 _How could that beautiful lioness with you_

 _Be the same little cub that I knew_

 _The one I read all those cub-tales to_

 _And put to sleep all those nights_

 _And I knew I the first time I saw you with her_

 _It was only a matter of time_

 _I loved her first, I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

 _And I prayed to the kings and queens that she'd finds you someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

 _I loved her first_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_

 _When a miracle smiles up at you_

 _I loved her first"_

Kiara leapt down from her perch and was hugged by the new king and queen.

Luis nuzzled his mother-in-law. "I promise,"

 **...**

Dijon roared in frustration and anger causing a young tawny lioness to shrink back in complete fear. As Aziel and his brother entered the cave in a base of a mountain that once was lord over by Kovu.

"The only way to get over defeat is to plan revenge." a pale white, black maned lion stated. "Get to them by hitting them where it hurts."

"I know just how to do that." eleven month Brysen snarled as he entered the cave. His growing black mane ruffled lightly in the hot breeze. "Use...my new _sister_."

The older males looked at one another before looking at their young lieutenant.

Dijon stepped up and looked at the whitish tan preteen. "Sister? You mean my sisters? Skye and Sianna?"

Brysen rolled his pale green eyes. "Of course. More importantly, Sianna. She's the oldest and I know for a fact that she's not too keen on what's happening."

Aziel was silent before grinning. "Easy to sway her away and use her against her family. Genius!"

Kano glared at his brother. "If you don't know, it's going to take a male influence to sway her. So who's the lucky lad?"

Dijon knows that Sianna is his sister but it'll be perfect and he could see his father now. The brightest star smiling down proudly at him.

"I'll do it,"

The other males didn't bat a eye. Only grinned.

Before Kano's smile fell. "If you fail, you're dead either way."

With a lash of his tail, Kano and Aziel left leaving a slightly afraid Dijon and Brysen behind.


	3. The Beginning of Something Awful

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter of Delicate II. Enjoy.**

The sun was high in the bright blue sky, all the inhabitants of the Pridelands were busy with their daily lives and routines.

While at priderock, an important council was going on. The topic? The new queen was expecting.

Simba sat quietly, listening to the commotion going on inside the small cave near the slope. Before he stood and roared. Silencing any and all arguments.

The golden lion took deep breaths before sitting back down. "It's simple enough. Many may not like it but, it's the law and it's what's right."

Sherise glanced at her mother before turning her dark purple eyes on the elder lion. "The right thing is for this cub to be heir? But what about Skye and Sianna? Adrien and Javion?"

Sarabi stepped up with experienced orange eyes. "King Mohatu was the second queen of the Pridelands, Queen Isa's second cub but with her mate and the king of the Pridelands. The cub she or her mate had before, didn't have any claims to the throne. Because they were born before Isa became queen or before Isa married Mohatu's father."

Kiara looked at her daughter who looked unsure. "I know how it sounds, but talk to them with Luis. But it's only right. The girls and Luis' sons were born before you were queen and together with Luis. By any standard, the throne is this new cub's birthright."

Sherise looked away at that and hoped that the cubs she and Luis already had seen it that way.

...

It's been a few weeks since finding out she was pregnant. She told Luis first and about what happened at the council. Her mate was thrilled, but now Sherise figured it would be best to speak to Sianna alone and first.

Her dark gold pelted daughter has been more exclusive lately. And it's troubling to think about, but she'll do anything to keep history from repeating itself.

Queen Sherise sat at the peak of priderock watching with a pleased smile as Zendaya and Kiran strolled along the path of the waterhole. Leaning onto one another as they nuzzled and laughed.

"At least they're happy.."

Sherise looked over her shoulder to see Sianna with her head low and ears pinned. Her eyes were puffy and had fresh coat of tears. "Oh Sie, what happened?"

The dark gold six month cub turned her head with clouded emotions in her dark purple eyes. "Is it true? That you're pregnant? And this new hairball will be heir?"

Sherise sighed before placed a paw around her daughter. "I'm sorry you found at like this. But yes, this cub will born while I'm queen and Luis is king."

Sianna broke away and stood. "I don't even know about my own father. But what little I got your new mate kills him. Now you and his brat will be the next ruler." with a growl, Sianna turned and headed for the slope.

Sherise didn't know what to do so she let Sianna be alone for awhile. The dark brown lioness before lowering her head as she turned back to gaze on her kingdom. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize someone else had joined her until they laid their head against hers.

"What's got you so far away, love?" came the deep, raspy voice of the king.

Sherise smiled lightly before leaning into the large creamy white lion. "I really feel bad. Sianna is upset and I don't know what to do."

Luis nuzzled his mate before following the queen's gaze. "Sianna is a headstrong girl. Like her mother. She'll come through in her own time."

Sherise was still skeptical. But the queen soon caught sight of her new majordomo, Zara. The dark brown lioness frowned as the purple hornbill fluttered in front of her.

"My queen, there's been a accident on the hunting grounds."

Hunting grounds. Sherise's dark purple eyes widened. "My mother and great grandmothers are hunting. Are they..."

Zara looked down before opening her yellowish beak to respond. "The former queen is fine. But I'm afraid that Sarafina and Sarabi didn't make it."

Sherise closed her eyes and sobbed. Luis wrapped a thick arm around his weeping mate, Sherise leaned closer and cried in the king's black mane.

 **...**

Sianna ran and ran until she finally collapsed from exhaustion. She wasn't sure where she was until she heard the sound of a dry twig snapping as though someone or something stepped on it.

Her eyes still filled with tears, Sianna turned around to bump into something solid. She wiped her eyes with the back of her paw before looking up to see a pair of leafy green eyes looking at her. She moved her eyes from the intense gaze to see that she had to run into a greyish pelted male with a black mane.

"Who are you?" Sianna gasped stepping back.

"A friend." the male smiled.

Sianna rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Friend? I don't even know you!"

The male nodded with a small grin forming. "Fair enough. My name is Dijon and I have been watching you, young Sianna."

"Watching...me?" Sianna was confused as well as afraid.

Dijon nodded as he stepped forward only for Via to step back. "You seek your mother's love, the throne...but this new cub is going to steal them from right under you."

While Dijon was speaking, his words put Sianna in a trance. Sianna smirked, taking the opportunity to wrap a paw around the cub and bring her close. As he breathed in her ear.

"Don't it makes you mad? Upset? Angry?"

Sianna nodded before turning to look at Dijon, their black noses practically touching. "Yes,"

"How about we eliminate the those obstacles?" Dijon purred, placing a charming smile on his muzzle.

The bait was set. All he had to now is watch Sherise's perfect world fall apart.


	4. To The Decree

**Okay so I want to explain somethings but I'll do it through the story. Really do appreciate the reviews, they caused me to continue.**

Sianna had a storm of thoughts in her head. Was all that Dijon said true? That her mother killed her and Skye's father so she could be with Luis. The reason why she wants this new cub on the throne.

The dark gold cub wasn't paying attention to where she was going and eventually bumped into something. Sianna rubbed her head with a lighter gold paw before looking up to see her Uncle Amell looking down at her.

"Sianna." the dark beige lion breathed out a sigh of relief. "We have been looking for you."

Sianna rolled her dark purple eyes and scoffed. "I doubt it. Bet mother wasn't even looking for me."

Amell frowned before bending down and nuzzled his neice. "Why do you think that? Sherise and Luis loves you guys the same. Now come on, your mother wants to take you and your siblings out in the morning."

Sianna was about to protest when she yelped as her uncle grabbed her by her nape and headed for priderock.

 **...**

As the sun crept over the horizon, Queen Sherise sat on the kopje summit. As she breathed in the morning air, she was joined by her mother.

"I wanted to speak to you about yesterday."

Sherise sighed before looking at the golden orange lioness besides her. "Me too,"

Kiara tore her brown eyes from the rising sun to her daughter. "You know the true reason why both the girls and Luis' sons can't rule?"

Sherise frowned at her mother. "Yes. And I don't agree on that or a lot of things. So what if Adrien and Javion doesn't have royal blood? Neither do I."

Kiara took a deep breath. "Yes. That may be true but you're more royalty because I made it so."

Sherise looked at her mother with confusion in her dark purple eyes. "I don't follow."

Kiara sighed slowly and long before explaining. "The Pridelands since the rule of my grandfather, Mufasa had particular laws. Females weren't discarded for the right to rule. If married, the mate of the royal blood queen does not have power over her. So Kovu didn't have much power to do anything against me naming you my heir. True other kingdoms go by laws differently. In most kingdoms, Kovu would have more power than me but that's not how royalty in the Pridelands work."

Sherise looked down taking that bit in before returning her attention to her mother when Kiara started to speak again.

"I knew Kovu would stop at nothing, no I didn't think he'll go completely dark, but he wanted his son as the next king. So I made a decree that you have all rights more than Kovu." Kiara inhaled and exhaled. "I know that pardoning Sianna, Skye, Adrien and Javion because of Kovu and Aisha is wrong but maybe it's best to speak to the cubs. Ahadi never spoke to Scar or rather Taka and look what happened? We sure don't need another repeat."

Sherise listened and knew that she had to speak to the children this mother. Especially since, Sianna is the only one that knows about the pregnancy.

The dark brown lioness stood and embraced her mother before heading down the winding path.

 **...**

His paws were sore and felt like they were about bust into flames. The desert. The Great Desert was one of the harshest and dangerous deserts around. Since they were coming from the oasis, the Great Desert was the only way to their destination.

"Joshua," called a creamy gold pelted lioness. "Come on, we can't be here when the sandstorm starts."

Joshua or rather Josh groaned before pushing himself forward. The four month creamy cub was exhausted and felt he couldn't move another step. Until his worned paws touched the softness of fresh, lively grass.

Josh's mother smiled down at him as the large whitish, white mane lion placed a whitish gold cub who was barely a month down. For them to go in a defensive stance at the sound of multiple roars.

A brutally large creamy white lion rushed forward with a pale cream, brownish maned lion and a golden yellow, reddish mane lion. "Who are you? And why are you trespassing!"

The creamy gold lioness bowed but her pale green eyes stayed on the males. "My name is Thea. This is my son, Josh. The male with me is Amani and his neice, Dwala. We come from the Wetlands, we come desperately in need of help."

The group seen the large creamy white pelted male take a deep breath before speaking. "I'm King Luis. The one on my right is Mapenzi as the one to my left is my uncle in law, Kion. We'll gladly escort you all to priderock. There you'll talk to the queen."

Thea smiled in relief before grabbing her son as Amani grabbed Dwala before following the males to a figure in the distance.


	5. Surprising Reveal

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the chapter. Here's chapter five of Delicate II.**

Adrien groaned while waving a off white paw at whatever was nudging him. "Not yet. It's too early."

"A few more minutes..." moaned Skye before tossing over to her other side.

After a few more tries, Queen Sherise had successfully woken up Skye, Sianna, Adrien and Javion.

"Where are we going?" Sianna asked after giving a cubby yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her dark purple eyes.

Sherise smiled and was going to say something when Zara flew in."My Queen! Your wanted in the cave under priderock!"

Sherise sighed before looking at her four cubs, "I'm sorry guys but this has to be dealt with."

Sianna rolled her eyes and growled, "Of course. Right when you're going to do something with me...something happens!"

"Sianna..." the dark brown lioness tried but her eldest daughter wasn't hearing it.

"Forget it!" Sianna snarled before stalking away.

Sherise sighed before focusing on her three remaining cubs. "Can you three show the new cubs around?"

Skye, Adrien and Javion nodded before watching their mother headed down the stoned slope with Zara hovering above.

The sun had just started to rise over the highest mountain in the Pridelands and the pride had began to rise and start their day.

"So what do you the these new cubs will be like?" Javion asked after stretching his small body.

Skye shrugged before smirking playfully at her light beige pelted older stepbrother. "Only one way to find out."

Adrien and Javion looked at their sister and smiled before tapping the princess' shoulder and running off, towards the water hole."Tag you're it!"

Skye frowned, that was not how she expected things to go. "Hey!" with a playful growl she ran after him.

 **...**

Sherise entered the cave under priderock to see her mother, grandfather, uncle, brother and mate already present.

Luis' brown eyes lit up once he saw his mate. "Love, there you are." the creamy white lion smiled as he greeted the dark brown lioness with a head bump before nuzzling her.

Sherise began to purr before returning the affection. With a deep breath, the young queen turned to the whitish male and creamy gold female.

Sherise's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the female. She was a few months older than her daughters. Just leaving her teenage stage but barely.

"What happened?" Sherise managed out.

Thea took deep breaths before looking at the queen. "When I was a cub... Valdimir killed my mother. A young lion by the name of Loki saved me from following my mother's fate."

Luis' eyes widened as he instantly felt sick. "My father was going to kill you?"

Thea looked at the king with fearful pale green eyes. "You're Valdimir's son?"

Luis pinned his ears as the large male, Amani growled at him.

"Because of your father and siblings, we had to run for our lives! My sister died! My parents died! That boy will grow up without a father!" Amani snarled, his teeth bared as he stood in front of the creamy white lion.

Amell growled, prepared to defend his brother-in-law when Luis shook his head.

Luis turned his head back to Thea and Amani. "I have nothing to do with what my parents or brothers have done."

Amani growled stepping forward. "You didn't say anything about your sister!"

Both Sherise and Luis' eyes widened. Of all things to hear they never expected to hear that.

Luis shook his head. "I'm sorry I never knew I had a sister. But... that applies to her as well. You're safe here. The cubs are safe here. Nothing will harm you as long as I have a say."

With a dip of his head, Luis stormed out of the cave. Sherise nodded to her brother and uncle before following her mate along with Kiara and Simba.

"Luis?" Sherise called once she joined her mate's side. "Are you alright?"

Luis shuddered before lowering his head. "I have a sister and I didn't even know about."

Sherise frowned before lying her head on Luis' black mane. "Perhaps she could still be saved."

Kiara sighed deeply. "I'm sorry you two. Jamilla told me before tossing me into the gorge. I just... forgot to mention it with everything going on with Kovu."

Simba grunted causing the attention to fall to him. "That's what Valdimir and Jamilla wanted. Now that Kovu's gone, Valdimir will be using Dijon to distract us from whatever he's doing."

Luis took deep breaths before rubbing his head against Sherise's. Before facing Simba. "Regardless. I'm going to try my damn hardest to save my sister from our parents clutches."

After giving Sherise a small nuzzle, Luis walked off leaving his mate and in-laws watching sadly after him.


	6. Life of Regret

**Thanks for the reviews. You'll be meeting the sister soon enough. Enjoy chapter six of Delicate II.**

Sianna growled to herself as she swatted a rock away. "I bet if it was this precious new cub. Mama would of still took me!"

"What are you mumbling about now, my dear princess?"

Sianna jumped before she looked and saw Dijon and that she was close to the border."Oh...just that my mother turned me down. I bet if it was mommy's favorite little pest...she would of still tooken me."

Dijon smirked, "I told you Sianna, they don't care about you. They never did."

"I guess you're right...at least I got you and Uncle Amell and Grandma Kiara." the dark gold cub said looking up at the greyish lion with hopeful dark purple eyes.

Dijon snarled causing Sianna to jump, "They don't care about anyone either. Kiara let my father die, it's her fault my mother was ripped away! My mother died from a broken heart of losing her mate!" the greyish, black maned lion growled lowly, "There's no one you could trust but me."

Sianna looked away, letting what her friend said slink in before slowly nodding.

 **...**

"Haha! You lose! You didn't tag us before we got here! Haha!" Adrien taunted proudly.

Skye growled before pouncing on her creamy pelted brother, sending them tumbling. They soon rolled into something soft, getting tangled in a ball.

They had soon stopped and laid out a few feet from another. The two royals got up and see a creamy pelted cub slowly standing as Javion and a whitish gold cub ran over.

"Uh...what happened?" the creamy cub groaned out, placing a paw to his sore head.

"Sorry...we kinda got out of control." the creamy pelted prince smiled sheepishly.

The cub nodded and smiled, "It's okay, I'm Joshua by the way. But I prefer Josh." Josh then turned his brown eyes towards the whitish gold cub. "This is Dwala."

"Oh...you're the new cubs Sherise mentioned!" beamed Javion, his brown eyes bright.

Dwala nodded, "Yeah, it's really nice here."

Skye smiled, "Well I'm Skye and..."

"And we're Adrien and Javion...but you can call this one, 'starshine'!" Javion cut in with a grin pointing to the scowling tawny princess.

Skye glared at her brothers as she growled, "Javion...you and Adrien know that I don't like that name!"

Josh blushed before looking away, "I like it, it's cute."

Skye gaped at the new creamy cub with unbelievable wide eyes while Javion and Adrien laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

 **...**

She didn't understand the feelings and the emotions running through her. She was taught to ignore feelings, that tears were weakness.

But she can't help it. She's regretting killing that lion. Of course she never had anything to do with the massacre of the Wetlands. It was her brothers, Aziel and and Kano.

She can't continue to live a life as a murderer. Regardless how little of a part she has.

"Hera!"

The young pale white lioness jumped before sitting at attention before looking up to lowered her head and pinned her ears at the refound look in her father's brown eyes.

"Yes father,"

Valdimir sneered. "I'm heading out to get the status from Aziel and Kano. You're coming with me. Your training is today and you need to be ready when I strike."

Hera nodded before standing and following her father out of their cave and into the savannah towards Acude which was no more than a half of day travel.

When they got to the Acude base, training was going on. And one of the means of training was sparring and a sparr match was going on. Between Zayden and a young light grey, faded grey maned lion.

While her father headed off to talk with Aziel and Kano, Hera headed over to a spot to watch the sparring in the sandy, rocky ditch.

Hera sighed softly, her creamy colored, paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground as she returned her dark green eyes back to the training. Hera hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through her limbs, making her limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hey, Ra'." came a muscular voice that Hera knew all to well.

Hera groaned before looking up to see a older dull beige, black maned lion. Who was currently looking at her with the most gorgeous of hazel eyes.

Hera growled before shaking her head. "What do you want, Nikias?"

"Just wanted to know what you are doing tonight."

Hera raised a confused eye brow. "Why?"

Nikias gulped and was about to answer when a roar from the ditch cause the two to turn their attention towards the ditch, the new opponents, Brysen and a rusty brown, small black maned preteen were climbing out.

"Hera! It's your turn!" Valdimir roared calling his daughter.

Hera stood up immediately, turning away from Nikias and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The young lioness felt Nikias' tail flick her shoulder, and she glanced back just before he trotted away to watch her besides Zayden and and the lion the auburn brown lion was formerly sparring against.

Hera slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from her pale white-hued pelt.

"I'm ready." Hera's determined voice was louder than usual as she gazed up at the whitish tan lion, feeling the eyes of Nikias and his buddies on her pelt. It gave her a strange tingle, and she straightened.

"I see." Valdimir replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Helen, as she is only slightly bigger than you." He informed his daughter.

Hera thought that was an understatement, the black pelted lioness was a bit more stockier. Still, Hera turned to face Helen without a complaint.

Helen glared with black eyes, a smirk painted across her light grey muzzle and her tail twitching eagerly. Hera sighed deeply.

"Alright Hera, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Helen. Do it any way, as long as you succeed. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Valdimir directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Hera's eyes flicked back to the black lioness as Helen stood waiting patiently. Hera readied herself, making sure her claws were in and keeping her gaze fixed now on the older female.

"Come on, Re." Helen muttered, her black eyes glinting.

Hera huffed softly, feeling so very small. Helen could be quite full of herself at times. A loud painful scream left, Hera's muzzle as she felt a sting on her shoulder.

Hera quickly looked to see Helen holding up a paw that was stained with blood.

"Hey! What gives!"

Helen laughed before crouching down. "Anything to succeed."

Hera glared and with a quick movement, she bolted forwards. Helen was ready, and dodged even faster. But Hera expected this, having seen the black lioness do this many times.

Hera turned easily and let her paws thump against the bit older lioness.

Helen stumbled sideways, looking around at Hera. She reared up, and before Hera could move the pale white lioness felt herself brought down under Helen's paws.

Hera struggled away, Helen didn't have a good grip, and Hera rolled quickly to her paws before charging back towards the black lioness.

Hera grappled with Helen for a bit, swiping and pawing at her opponent. Helen retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer.

Hera's slight smallness and agility helped her to wiggle free when trapped. After a few more minutes of combat, Valdimir stepped forwards.

"That's enough." He told the lionesses as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Hera let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Helen did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat.

Valdimir smiled proudly at the two. "Very good, you two."

Before either Helen or Hera could catch their breaths or they could say anything, the whitish tan lion stepped passed the exhusted lionesses and headed up the ditch.


	7. Seeking Assistance

**Sorry for the bit of late update. Here's the next chapter of Delicate II.**

Princess Sianna walked through the soft, grassy plains in absolute awe as the late afternoon turned to early dusk. It wasn't until now that she could see her home in all of its glory.

Great Grandpa Simba had told her, Skye and their supposed brothers, about how it takes a lot of time and energy to rule a magnificent kingdom such as the Pridelands.

But the dark gold cub's thoughts were interrupted. As a paw was nudging her. Sianna snapped her dark purple eyes up to stare into a pair of light green eyes giving a bit of a look.

Queen Sherise smiled lovingly at the cubs before getting to the main purpose of their walk.

"I brought you four to talk to you about something." Sherise breathed in and out before continuing. "Luis and I are expecting a cub."

Sianna wasn't surprised like the other three, seeing as though she had heard this before. As for Skye, Adrien and Javion, they were beyond surprised.

The step siblings shared a glance before turning their attention on the dark brown lioness.

"What do that means for us?" Javion asked, his ears against his head.

Sianna rolled her eyes. "It means we have been duked out of the throne. The new cub is going to be the heir."

Sherise's dark purple eyes widened. "Sianna!"

Skye leapt up as her sister began to stalk off. "Wait!"

Sherise turned her attention to her tawny pelted daughter as Sianna stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Yes,"

Skye looked at Adrien and Javion before turning her dark purple eyes to her mother. "The thought never hit me. I rather help my new sibling with ruling or something."

Sherise smiled before nuzzling her daughter. "I don't see why not." Sherise turned to Adrien and Javion. "What about you two?"

Adrien and Javion shared a look before they both looked at their step mother. The light beige preteen took a deep breath before speaking.

"We want to follow in our father's pawsteps and be guards."

Sherise smiled warmly before looking at Sianna who scoffed.

"Not like you care what I have to say."

Sherise looked from Sianna to the sky and noticed then that the sun had started to set. The stars were beginning to show, and as she looked at them for a moment, she closed her eyes."I want to share with you something my mother once told me. All the great kings of the past are up there..."

"Mommy what about the queens?" Skye asked.

Sherise smiled brightly at her youngest daughter. "The queens are up there, too. They're watching over us, and they'll be here for us when we feel lost. They're there to guide us."

Sianna rolled her eyes in annoyance before she looked up at the sky. The multiple colors of the dusk were quickly changing to dark blue as the stars shone brightly, while the moon began to dominate the night sky.

The dark gold princess watched as the tiny dots of light twinkled against the night sky. Sianna wondered if the great kings and queens of the past are watching over her right at that very moment.

 **...**

King Luis smiled happily as he watched his family sleep. With a determined look, the creamy white lion turned and headed down the stoned slope.

Luis headed towards the Pridelands eastern border. Towards the no lion land that was in between the Pridelands and one of the kingdoms they stowed a alliance with.

Out of the darkness, a pair of dark green eyes glowed as a growl vibrated into the cool air. "What are you doing here?"

Luis rolled his brown eyes before setting them back on the dull beige, dark brown maned lion. "Because Amari or should I say... _Kopa_? I need your help."

The dull beige lion looked around before looking back at Luis with a nasty sneer. "Watch it. They don't know I'm the son of Simba. The Savior King. And why in the deepest depths of hell, should I help you?"

Luis looked at the older lion hard. "Because the Pridelands and Atlas are allies. Also your parents and sister helped you get on the throne." Luis paused and tapped a paw on his chin before continuing. "My aunt saved your life. And your father and siblings need you."

Kopa glared hard at the creamy white lion. "Your aunt saved me? How? And exactly what do you mean my father and siblings need me?"

Luis took a deep breath. "First off, when my brothers and Kovu attacked the Pridelands a couple of months ago, Levi killed Nala."

"What!" Kopa roared, his dark green eyes wide. "And I bet you let him do it, didn't you!?"

Luis shook his head. "I was going to attack but Kion beat me to it. He now seeks out my mother."

Kopa scoffed. "So what? You need my help to protect your psychotic bitch of a mother! Well, you can turn around right now!"

"No!" Luis yelled before taking deep breaths. "My parents are too dangerous to be living. I don't want them to be a threat to the cubs Sherise and I already have or the one that's on the way."

Luis stopped and sighed as the next part is going to be a very touchy topic for the Atlas king. "When you were left for dead, my aunt was leaving from the Pridelands, a royal visit of some sort. She saw you and dropped you off at the Waterfall pride."

Kopa gasped as now he finally have the missing pieces. "Fine. I'll help you. Now what is it you need?"

Luis closed his eyes and reopened them. "I need assistance in rescuing my sister."


	8. A Rescue In The Making

**Hey guys. Welcome back to another chapter of Delicate II. Thanks for the awesome reviews and patience.**

Owls hooting, crickets chirping. The full moon giving a pale light. A slight guide to King Kopa who is better known as _King Amari_ in the Atlas kingdom. Most importantly, to his mate and her family.

The dull beige lion has been thinking about telling his mate the truth. Especially since she's currently pregnant and he wants his cubs to meet their grandparents or at least their grandfather.

"Amari,"'

Kopa looked up and wasn't to surprise to see his heavily pregnant mate sitting in the path towards their cave.

Queen Jangwa sighed inwardly. "Where have you been? I was looking for you and..."

Kopa smiled lightly before approaching the bronze pelted lioness and rubbed his head against his mate's. With a deep breath, Kopa spoke. "Had a meeting with the Pridelands king."

Jangwa tilted her head, her leafy green eyes full of confusion before widening with concern. "King Luis? What did he want? Is the Pridelands alright?"

Kopa nodded his large head. "Their just fine. Queen Sherise is expecting as well. But Luis requested aid in rescuing his sister from his parents."

Jangwa narrowed her eyes. "Valdimir and Jamilla?"

Kopa sighed deeply. "It's the last thing I want to do but... I owe him and his aunt." before Jangwa could question, Kopa went on. "My name's Kopa. I'm the son of Simba and Nala. I was attacked by a lioness named Zira and was left for dead. Luis' aunt, Leila came across my near dead body and brought me to the Waterfall pride."

Jangwa was quiet for a while and it actually made Kopa nervous before the bronze lioness stood and embraced her mate. Her head buried in the dull beige lion's dark brown mane.

"I'm glad you told me. But this doesn't change how I feel about you." Jangwa licked Kopa on the nose with a small smile. "Help King Luis' sister. And we can go to the Pridelands together. What do you say, dear?"

Kopa couldn't object. He knew his place not to. So he will meet with some of Atlas guards.

"Come on, my queen. We need to speak with Safdar." Kopa nuzzled Jangwa before the two continued to their cave.

 **...**

A few weeks later, a group of four lions stood under a ledge where their king stood with the king of the Pridelands.

A large white lion growled before turning his bluish eyes on his king. "You still haven't told me what are we doing out here."

Luis turned from the guards of the Atlas kingdom to Amani. "I need your help as well to rescue my sister. Please?"

Amani snarled before huffing out hot breath. "Fine. Only because I want to set a good example for Dwala."

Luis understood and went back to face the lions that were waiting for his instructions. "The area is well guarded. Someone who's capable of stealth will sneak in and lead my sister to the border where the rest of us will handle any trouble."

Kopa and Safdar shared a unsure glance before a brutally massive built blondish, faded brown maned lion turned his grey eyes on the Pridelands king.

Safdar stepped up closer. "With all due respect, your majesty. Who do you have in mind to sneak in?"

Luis inhaled before stepping back as a creamy pelted, brownish maned lion stepped up. "My good friend, Mapenzi."

Mapenzi gave a small nod of his head. But on the inside, he was nervous. He just hoped that he doesn't let his friend and king down.


	9. A Blocked Path

**Hello guys. Here's another chapter of Delicate II for you. Enjoy.**

Hera's dark green eyes looked around before the pale white lioness made a quick dash. Hera ran until she entered a secluded field, also known as her field. As when things became too much, she'll retreat here.

Hera closed her pain filled eyes, slumped over and cried.

Tears falling down her cheeks making fresh bruises noticeable. Since she could walk, she's been abused. If not from her parents, from her brothers. She wanted out and the way out was death.

The sound of something or someone entering her field caused Hera to jump in alert in case it was her parents, brothers or one of their lackies to drag her back.

But to the pale white lioness' surprise, the intruder was a tawny pelted lioness that she seen around her brothers. More importantly, Aziel.

"Please," the tawny lioness pleaded. "I came on my own terms."

Hera wasn't too sure what to think. But she felt that this lioness was living in a hell on earth as well.

The tawny lioness took deep breaths before speaking again. "My name is Dania. You probably heard of my father. Dhampir the trader but that's not true! Kovu and your father was going to kill him as he was useless to them!"

Hera stood and raised a paw to stop Dania before placing her paw back on the ground. "You don't have to continue. I know all too well what my father and Kovu had planned for Dhampir." with a deep breath Hera looked at Dania with confusion. "But that doesn't explain why you followed me,"

Dania nodded briefly before responding. "I'm pregnant with your brother's cub. And I'm no fool, you want out. So do I."

Hera looked away with her ears against her head. "Yeah? Well, where are we supposed to go? The Pridelands?"

 **...**

Mapenzi couldn't fight off the nervousness. But he had a job to do and he'll be damed if he let Luis down. With a deep breath, the athletic build pale cream, brownish maned lion went forward with his important task.

Mapenzi listened and watched. Just as the sun began setting, he noticed a lioness sneaking away. He wasn't paying too much attention to her appearance but her odd behavior and need to sneak away gain his curiosity. So he followed, silently.

He quietly entered behind the pale white lioness and hid under some wet greenery. His heart nearly stopped once his greenish eyes landed on the breathtaking pale white lioness. She was absolutely beautiful and as he watched her cry, it made him want to kill whoever was responsible.

Then another lioness came. Dania. Then his world just fell apart. When he realized who the beautiful lioness that captured his heart was. His best friend's sister.

"Yeah? Well, where are we supposed to go? The Pridelands?"

With a deep breath, Mapenzi made himself known. At seeing him the two lionesses were afraid, Hera for a moment couldn't stop staring until Dania cleared her throat.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

Mapenzi bowed. "I'm a escort to the Pridelands. By the request of your brother, King Luis." Mapenzi said the last part looking at the confused pale white lioness.

Hera's dark green eyes widened. "My brother? I don't-"

A loud roar caused the three to stand and look around before their eyes landed on a massive black lion with a dark brown, almost black mane. To Hera and Dania, it was Helen's father, Horus.

"You two aren't going no anywhere!" Horus snarled before turning his black eyes on the young pale cream lion. "As for you, trespasser. I'm going to rip you apart and send your remains to your pathetic king."

Mapenzi's greenish eyes widened. He was no where trained for a fight. He never been caught in his missions of stealth.

As the massive wave of black fur leapt at him with crooked teeth and jagged claws bared, Mapenzi's life flashed across his eyes.


	10. One Last Obstacle

**Yes, Mapenzi is in some trouble. But perhaps he'll be saved by an angel.**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy chapter ten.**

The pale cream lion tried his best to protect himself but the gladiator plumbing hits after hits, was taking it's toll.

Away from the brutal assault, stood Hera and Dania. The lionesses had fear in their eyes as they helplessly watched the nice male get beaten to death.

Dania shook her head before looking at the frozen pale white lioness. "Hera! You got to do something!"

Hera snapped out of her frozen state and looked at Dania. "Me? Why Me?"

Dania narrowed her eyes. "Because, I'm pregnant and you are the only one trained enough to take Horus!"

Hera looked back at the attack and knew that Dania was right. No matter if she died, at least the stranger and Dania may live.

With a loud roar, Hera leapt and tackled the giant of lion. Letting the pale cream lion breathed and roar before blacking out.

Horus stood and snarled, drool dripping from his light brown muzzle. "You're going to regret that, you little bitch."

Hera gulped before she was tackled harshly to the ground. The pale white lioness knew she had to follow her training, and doing so she began to make the massive lion tired.

When Hera had enough, she lunged violently at the huge lion, and the surprised Horus was knocked off his paws. While the black lion was caught by surprise, Hera took advantage of the giant's stumble, and set upon him, biting and slashing.

But Horus was not through yet; with an angry roar, he brought his front paw down hard on the younger lioness' back, and sent Hera skidding across the ground.

Hera quickly stood and dodged Horus' lunge, then in one swift motion she clamped her jaw around one of Horus' front legs, her teeth breaking the thick bones as if they were thin twigs.

As Horus roared in pain and tried in desperation to shake the lioness off, Hera began thrashing about, digging her claws into Horus' exposed chest.

When Hera felt she couldn't keep up with the same attack, she let go and rolled away as Horus massive paw came flying down.

Hera, somehow managed to dodge again, while also inflicting a deep cut along Horus' back. In a roar of pain, Horus came at her once more.

As Horus charged once more at Hera, the pale white lioness used one of Horus' own tricks against him. Hera ducked. As Horus went over his opponents head, Hera reached up, and caught him in the side, slammed him to the ground, and pinned him.

The force behind Hera's blow was enough to render Horus unconscious.

 **...**

Luis paced anxiously at the border. The creamy white lion was about to question if they should go in when a roar, very familiar to the Pridelands king was heard.

Mapenzi. He never heard that particular roar outside of training but knew very well that his friend came into trouble.

King Kopa rushed forward with his guard and took care of the patrols while Luis and Amani dashed towards the sound of Mapenzi's roar.

The two Pridelanders ran deep into enemy territory before following the scent of their missing pride-member.

The two males entered a secluded field and was shocked to see a pale white lioness standing over a unconscious body of massive black pelted lion.

Luis pinned his ears and slowly approached when the pale white lioness turned her bared teeth on them. "Easy there. I came in peace. I won't harm you. Perhaps you can help me? I'm looking for my sister."

The lioness slowly stopped growling. It actually reminded the creamy white king of the story Simba shared about how he and Nala reunited in the oasis.

"Luis?" the lioness crooked out.

Luis nodded, even though he felt confused. "Yes. Who are you?"

"My name's Hera and I'm your sister."

Luis' brown eyes widened before he quickly embraced the younger female. Before pulling away at a clearing of a throat. The siblings turned to see Amani with a badly wounded Mapenzi on his broad back.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

Hera nodded before looking at her brother. "He's right but can Dania come as well? She's pregnant and... it's not pleasant for a cub to be born here. I know all too well."

Luis nodded. Dania and Hera sighed in relief before following the males out of the field. Before helping them sneak pass their pride and the rest of the guards that wasn't occupied at the border.

Once they were a good distance away, Luis stopped causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"What are you doing!" Amani sneered, not caring that it was the king. "We need to get out of here!"

Luis understood but he couldn't leave. Not yet. "I have to make sure Kopa makes it out alive. After all, he wouldn't be here if it's wasn't for me."

Amani shook his head and continued running towards the Pridelands with Dania and Hera while Luis turned back and headed for the last place he seen the dull beige lion.


	11. Blood and Water

**Thank you guys for the incredible feedback. Things are coming along and soon, you'll meet the Sherise and Luis' cub.**

The creamy white lion stood on a ledge and watched the pathway from Valdimir's domain that lead towards the unscathed land between Atlas.

When Luis spotted something approaching he sighed in relief before his ears twitched just as he was pounced on from behind.

Luis rolled away from his attacker and stood to come face to face with his oldest brother. "Kano," the creamy white lion growled.

The pale white, black maned lion grinned before hitting the younger lion across the face. Knocking Luis harshly to the ground. "Well, isn't it little brother who's a king. How ya doing, _Louey_?"

Luis spit out some blood before glaring up with bared bloodied teeth. "It's Luis, _King_ Luis to you shithead. And you know damn well how much I hate that ridiculous nickname."

Kano grinned before striking his brother again. "My bad," with a cruel laugh, Kano striked his brother again. "Not. Now get up and fight!"

Luis began to rise to only fall back down from another hit from his brother.

"You're pathetic." Kano spat, spit flying from his muzzle landing on Luis' face. "You know? I should go give my sister in law a visit. Show her a real lion."

Luis growled, teeth bared and claws digging out. "Leave my mate out of your disgusting mouth!"

"Oh really?" Kano laughed before striking Luis again. "What are ya going to do about it, little Louey?"

Luis snarled as weakly stood just as Kano lunged towards him, his claws extended and his fangs showing.

Luis barely dodged the pale white lion's lunge, but had to quickly regain his footing as his paws slid in the slippery mud.

Luis turned and swung his claws at Kano, catching him on his already jagged ear. Before he could retaliate, Luis was out of reach and crouched low again.

Blood flowed from Kano's ripped ear down his scarred face. He lunged again, and this time Luis was not fast enough to get away. His claws caught the pale white lion's off white chest and they went tumbling backwards.

Kano swung out a massive paw and caught Luis on the side, while the creamy white lion raked his claws down Kano's flank.

Kano used his strong back legs to flip his brother over his head.

Luis, now feeling the weight of the battle and his previous torture, hit the ground with a grunt and struggled to push his self to his paws in the slick terrain. He rolled onto his stomach and crouched low, his brown eyes narrowed in determination.

King Luis could feel the warmth of blood running down his side. Kano shot forward, catching the Pridelands king off guard, and sunk his teeth into Luis' shoulder.

Causing Luis to roar in pain and slammed his paw into the side of Kano's head as hard as he could.

But Kano pulled back, dazed from his older brother's quick movements and his own tiredness, Kano took the opportunity, and jumped forward. Catching Luis' chest under his paws and they went rolling backwards.

Kano's claws pressed into his throat, as the pale white lion pinned the younger male. Both of their breaths coming out in uneven gasps.

Just as Kano raised his paw to end the lion under him. He was tackled and tossed across the ground.

As for Luis, he saw a pair of dark green eyes before succumbing to the steady approaching darkness.

 **...**

Queen Sherise was a worried mess. It's been a few days since her mate left with Mapenzi and Amani to Atlas to rescue his sister.

But something's not right. The dark brown lioness wasn't going to be swayed otherwise, until her mate and best friend returned to her safe and sound.

"Sherise," the dark brown lioness turned her dark purple eyes from her kingdom to see her brother. "Are you alright?"

Sherise sighed before shaking her head. "No, Amell. I'm worried about Luis. I wouldn't know what to do without him."

Amell frowned before pulling his sister into a embrace just as Amani rushed up the stoned slope with two unfamiliar lionesses following. One of the females had a slight limp.

The siblings stepped back and focused on the lionesses as Amani exited the small cave.

"Someone needs to call for the monkey."

Amell looked towards the hornbill nearby. "Zara. Fetch Kahil."

Zara bowed, "Yes my prince." before taking flight.

Kiara came up the slope along with Simba and Kion. "What's going on?"

The pale white lioness limped forward. "My name's Hera. And I'm the sister of King Luis. Do that help?"

"Yes," Vitani appeared before snapping her purple eyes towards the tawny lioness. "But who's your friend?"

"Dania," the tawny lioness gulped. "You may know my father."

Kiara looked at the younger female closely and was caught by the very familiar hazel eyes. "Dhampir. Your was Dhampir. He's a hero to us."

Sherise sat and listened to the introductions but still was lost. "Where's Luis?"


	12. Blossoming Emotions

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. But guys, I have a question for you all. Your opinions mean a lot. What do you think about naming one of Sherise and Luis' cubs, Lewis?**

 **Also a bit of WARNING. Child abuse mentioned.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter of Delicate II.**

Queen Sherise sighed inward as she gazed out into her kingdom that was bathed a golden glow. It's been two weeks since Dania and Hera showed up.

Mapenzi recovered. He still has some lingering bruises and scars. But was otherwise fine. Sherise also could she the older lion has fallen. She hopes everything turns out for him.

On the other side of things, Luis hasn't returned and she's beyond worried. She's almost due and what would look like if she gave birth and the father wasn't there.

The dark brown lioness lowered her head. She just wish that her love and best friend return to her soon.

"This is not healthy."

Sherise immediately knew who joined her side. With a deep breath, she leaned against the gold lion. "Oh, grandpa. What am I to do?"

Simba nuzzled his granddaughter's head. "First you need to relax. Then why don't you spend time with the cubs?"

Sherise sat up and sighed deeply. "Cubs? The twins and Luis' sons are almost teens. Who are preparing for their royal rites of passage."

Simba smiled warmly before standing. "All the more reason to spend as much time with them now."

Sherise thought hard on what her grandfather said before she too stood before heading down the slope and headed into the direction of Hakuna Matata Falls.

When Sherise reached the oasis imitation. She was greeted by the sound of juvenile laughter. She rounded a bend to see Skye glaring at Adrien and Javion while Sianna laid on a ledge with her head on her crossed paws and a scowl on her petite face.

"What's going on here?" Sherise questioned making herself known.

The preteens jumped, minus Sianna before smiling at the dark beige lioness.

"Skye has a serect-" Adrien began but was cut off by her tawny daughter striking him against the head.

"I do not!" Skye growled. Her dark purple eyes had a hint of tears.

Sherise sat and frowned. "Someone tell me what's going on?"

Sianna scoffed. "Skye is a idiot."

Sherise gasped. "Sianna! Why would you say that!"

Sianna rolled her dark purple eyes. "It's the truth. She has feelings for a boy who's head over the moon for her and won't say anything. Don't matter to me, just quit whining."

Sherise shook her head before turning her own dark purple eyes to her youngest daughter. "Who's the lucky lion?"

Skye lowered her head bashfully while pawing at the ground. "Josh,"

Sherise smiled before walking over and pulled Skye to her. "You don't need to be afraid to listen to your heart." Sherise turned her daughter's head with her tannish paw. "Don't make the same mistake I did. I almost lost the love of my life."

Skye nodded before hugging her mother. "Thanks mom. I'm glad you're spending time with us."

Sianna sneered. "For how long? I won't get attached."

Sherise frowned. Had she been so busy that she made her daughter feel like that. "Sianna.."

Javion inhaled and exhaled. "Mom?"

Sherise's dark purple eyes widened before turning to the light beige preteen male. "You called me mom?"

Javion shared a glance with his creamy pelted brother before turning his brown eyes back to the dark brown lioness. "It's about time we do so. We love you and you do more than our birth mother ever did."

Sherise smiled before bringing Adrien and Javion in for a embrace.

"Yuck!" Sianna gagged. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Skye rolled her eyes before smiling at her mother. "Mom? Have you thought of any names for the new cub?"

Sherise thought before shaking his head. "None have really stuck. Why?"

Skye glanced down before looking up. "I really liked the name Lewis."

Sianna looked at her sister like she had gone mad. "You're not serious? The father's name is Luis. Have you thought about how's that going to sound?" the dark gold pelted preteen shook her head. "You really are an idiot."

Sherise narrowed her eyes at her eldest. "Sianna! That's enough! You will not speak to your sister like that!"

Sianna glared before standing. "Whatever. It's not like my opinion matter anyway."

Sherise watched helplessly as her daughter ran off. She really didn't know what to do. She's trying really hard to prevent history from repeating.

She just hopes it's not too late.

 **...**

Hera loved her new life. The Pridelands was everything she wanted her life to be. Peaceful, minus the lingering threat from her parents and their allies. But overall, the Pridelands was heaven.

"Enjoying the view?"

The pale white lioness blushed before looking to see Mapenzi joining her on the hill she was sitting. "Hi, Mapenzi. How are you holding?"

Mapenzi smiled before moving his greenish eyes towards the star filled sky. "I'm fine. What about you?"

Hera sighed and lowered her head. "I'm just happy to be away from my parents. It was a living nightmare living with them."

Mapenzi frowned. "How so?"

Hera sniffled before looking at the pale cream lion. "I remember a training session. They threaten me and beat me,"

 _Sometime Ago_

Jamilla sat on a dusty hill over looking her daughter's training.

She growled in disapproval when Horus' daughter shamelessly pinned Hera hard to the dusty ground. The eight month black cub smiled in triumphant before backing up to let Hera stand.

"Ready for round two, pipsqueak?" Helen taunted, dark humor burning in her black eyes.

Hera growled, her dark green eyes had a burning desire to out do the older cub. Hera foolishly rushed forward, with a cruel laugh Helen side stepped causing the pale white cub to comically fall face first into the ground.

"Nice try _princess_." Helen laughed, circling the pale white cub who was coughing up dirt. "How about you try again? One out of ten,"

Hera glared her claws unsleathing, digging into the soft dirt. With a pitiful growl, Hera pounced on to land on her back with Helen over her with taunting grin.

Jamilla had enough. It was time to up Hera's training. But first she needs a good talking to, a peptalk if some will. She stood and began to head down to the sparring cubs. "Hera, come here." the creamy beige lioness immediately snapped her pale green eyes towards the bigger black cub. "Helen. Continue your training with Marko."

Hera had yet to move. She watched her training partner walk away before jumping from the sharp growl from her mother. With a deep breath the pale white cub slowly walked over to where her mother stood.

"My daughter," Jamilla started with a purr. "Have you wondered why we're here? And not in the plentiful Pridelands?"

Hera shook her head. As Jamilla began to paced with a dark expression and a nasty sneer.

"Well, my princess we were unjustly exile!" the rise of Jamilla's tone made Hera jump in fright but Jamilla ignored it and continued to pace. "Denied our right to the throne! The queen, killed my sister...your aunt and everyone of those damned pridelanders just sat and watched!"

Hera was just burdened with a storm of emotions. "Why would they do that?"

Jamilla growled dangerously. "Your father and I were meant to rule. So they schemed and got us out of the way. Now they must be killed!"

Hera pinned her ears. "What are you going to do?"

Jamilla looked at her daughter and grinned wickedly. "I am not doing anything. You are."

Hera's eyes widened as Jamilla roughly picked her up and began walking around towards the north side of their domain. Jamilla suddenly stopped and dropped Hera, who landed harshly on the ground.

Hera yelped before looking around to see they were at the field of thorns where her father sat apparently waiting. After the whitish tan lion looked away to address his majordomo, the pale white cub turned to her mother.

"Why are we here?" Hera asked as a hot wind ruffled up her fur.

"Training." Valdimir purred in satisfaction as he apporched his shaking daughter.

Hera was beyond scared as her father pushed her towards the thorns.

"Now, Hera. You must crawl through and come out on the other side...without any wounds." Valdimir instructed with a hard tone and expression.

Hera's small body began to shake as she crawled closer to the thorn patch entrance. She stopped and looked over her bruised shoulder from her sparring with Helen at his father with pleading eyes.

"Do I have to?"

Valdimir's brown eyes flared as he snarled, "Go!"

Hera yelped before before she started to crawl through the thorns as tears fell from her eyes. Each step made the sharp, prickly plants stab and dig deeper into her.

Hera cringed as she felt the razor-egded twigs cut and pierce her flesh and penetrate the wounds she already had from the sparring and the rough way her mother carried her.

When Hera finally appeared at the end, there stood Valdimir and Jamilla waiting. When Valdimir's eyes landed on the condition of his daughter he snarled.

"Do it again!"

Hera whimpered as she had blood oozing out of her wounds as thorns stood out of most of her body.

"Papa, do I have to?" Hera barely had time to regret her words before a large paw connected with her. Sending her small body across the ground.

"I know what's best!" Valdimir snarled before heading to the thorn patch other side while Jamilla sneered and followed.

Wiping the blood off her off white muzzle, Hera's eyes watered as she sulked back to the patch entrance and crawled back through.

While thinking that when she's old enough, she's going to run and not look back.

 _Present Time_

Mapenzi stared with wide unbelievable eyes before pulling the sobbing lioness close. "I'm so sorry that happened. Valdimir and Jamilla are monsters. I promise you, they will never harm you as long as I'm around to protect you."

Hera looked up into the face of the lion that risked so much. "Why? What's in for you?"

Mapenzi took a deep breath. "You're my best friend's sister. Besides I love you."

Hera never entertained the thought. But since living in the Pridelands, Mapenzi is all she thinks about. "I love you too,"

Mapenzi smiled before nuzzling Hera who gladly returned the affection.


	13. Blessed Unions

**Thanks for the reviews. And you're right, Hera's training was harsh. But at least she doesn't have to worry about them at the moment and she has Mapenzi.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

He blinked his brown eyes open with a painful groan. Before looking around to see he was in a unfamiliar cave.

"Good you're up."

Luis looked towards the cave entrance to see Kopa standing there. "How long have I been out?"

Kopa shrugged. "A few weeks the most."

Luis' eyes widened as he began to stand ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "I have to get back. Now."

Before Kopa could protest, the creamy white lion walked out of the cave.

 **...**

In the Pridelands, Queen Sherise sat near the edge of priderock. A loving smile stretched across her elegant face as she watched her daughter, Skye and Josh splash one another in the watering hole nearby.

The friends boarding lovers had big smiles that reached their eyes as their contagious laughter rafered into the air.

"Beautiful? Isn't it?"

Sherise scrunched up her features into a frown. Before turning her dark purple eyes to the creamy gold lioness. "Excuse me?"

Thea looked at her son and the princess a moment longer before turning to the queen. "They're happy. Josh never really had friends in our old pride. It's nice that he has one now."

Sherise didn't know what to say so she returned her attention to the friends in the the watering hole.

"I actually been meaning to talk to you. About Josh's future."

The heavily pregnant dark brown lioness' eyes widened before she snapped her attention back to Thea with a snarl. "Now you've crossed the line. You have been avoiding me and my mate since you got here. Now you see a way into royalty you want to talk. Well I have bad news! Skye nor Sianna is going to be queen! Even though my daughters aren't biologically Luis' they're still his daughters!"

Thea was stunned before she shook her head. "I'm sorry if I came across like I'm chasing the throne for my son but I know he has feelings for Princess Skye. And Skye's parentage doesn't matter. After all, Josh's is Kovu's grandson."

Sherise stared at the younger female in shock. "What,"

Thea sighed, there were a hint of tears in her pale green eyes. "Loki was my mate. When I matured, I fell in love with him. We later had Joshua, we were going to try for another but Valdimir attacked our home and Aziel killed murdered him. In front of my son's eyes."

Sherise went to say how sorry she was when her attention went to something approaching in the distance.

As it got closer, Sherise's eyes widened as it turned out to be her lost mate.

"Luis!" Sherise cried out happily before rushing down the slope.

Luis saw his mate and ran faster. To be pounced on, causing him to land on his back with his dark brown pelted mate nuzzling into his black mane while purring loudly.

The creamy white lion smiled before wrapping a paw around the younger lioness and brought her closer. Then he rubbed his head against hers.

Sherise sighed in content before closing her eyes. "I knew you'd return to me."

Luis purred while nuzzling the dark brown lioness. "Always,"

 **...**

A few weeks has passed since the king returned. Since then, Luis and Hera had spent the day together. And since they have been close.

To Luis, he hasn't felt close to one of his blood siblings since Amell. It was good to be close to Hera, and he was happy she was happy.

At the moment, King Luis was patrolling with his sons. Spending much needed time with them when Mapenzi and Hera approached . Luis looked from his sons to his sister and his friend.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" He asked them both.

Hera and the pale cream lion shared a look before looking at the lion king. With a deep breath the pale white lioness spoke up. "Luis... Mapenzi and I have been seeing each other." Hera started. "We want your blessing, since I'm expecting."

Luis looked at his sister dumbfounded before blinking his eyes. "What? You are? I'm going to be a uncle?" He asked excitedly.

Hera smiled and nodded before nuzzling the pale cream lion in his brownish mane. "Sounds like you're happy about it."

Luis quickly came over and embraced the two with a radiant smile. "Of course you two have my blessings! But... Did you ask Sherise first? She is the regent queen."

Mapenzi smiled gratefully at his future brother-in-law. "Yes. She gave it to us just this morning, but Hera wanted to ask you as well."

"Well you've got mine as well. Congratulations you guys!"

But all smiles fell when a loud roar echoed through the Pridelands.

"Sherise," Luis cried out before bolting towards priderock.


	14. The Devoted and the Warrior

**Yes, Sherise is in labor. You'll soon meet new cubs, enjoy.**

 **As for Jason Chandler, thanks for the submission. But there's a character with the name Dwala already, so I have to use another name. Maybe Diku?**

It's been hours since Sherise went into labor. The stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. The cool night breeze blew through the quiet plains. Ruffling the leaves of countless trees.

The green grass sway from the wind as peddles and dust swirl in the air. A zebra lifted it's head at the sound of a loud roar. In a the cave by the slope laid the in labor lioness. Her dark purple eyes were clenched close as her large stomach rised and fell.

Sherise panted as a sharp pain shot through her. With another roar erupted the pain intensified. Before she could relax another pain shot through her like a hurricane. Soon the pain stopped which was followed small mewing.

Sherise moved her tired eyes toward her tail to see not one but two tiny bundles covered in blood. The dark brown queen picked up the cubs and placed them in her paws. Before she bathed them clean, the cubs' appearance soon came to eye.

Kahil smiled widely as he held on to the staff. "Congratulations, my queen. You have two, healthy and strong sons."

Sherise just smiled before looking at her cubs as the mandrill left to get Luis. Both cubs were covered with creamy white fur. Just one was a tiny bit bigger than the other.

"Oh, Sherise." Luis purred nuzzling his tired mate. "They're beautiful. Have you thought on what to name them?"

Sherise glanced at her now sleeping newborns before turning her dark purple eyes on her creamy white mate. "I really like Dimitri and Lewis."

Luis wasn't sure about the last one but could see how much it meant to Sherise. "Dimitri and Lewis, it is." Luis nuzzled the dark brown lioness again before heading towards the cave entrance. "Rest my love. Their presentation is in the morning."

Sherise waited until Luis left before lying her head down and closed her eyes.

 **...**

The sun had started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the lush green grass of the Pridelands as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds.

At the peak of priderock stood King Luis, his creamy white fur glowed in the sunlight as his blow mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood Amell. His dark brown mane blew in in the wind.

A pair of water buffaloes parted and Kahil passed through. He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced. Then the two lions lead the mandrill to a cave entrance where Sherise laid, on each side was Kiara and Hera looking on with proud smiles.

In the queen's paws were two newborn cubs. Both covered with creamy white fur. The mandrill smiled before waving his staff over the princes before cracking a groud on his staff open.

He used the insides and marked the princes before sprinkling dust on their heads. With a nod from the king the Kahil picked up the princes and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the princes in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the princes.

After the ceremony, Queen Sherise laid on the royal platform as the pride and her family and friends congratulate her. Besides her was Kiara and Hera. Besides Hera was the pale white lioness' fiancee.

Mapenzi and Hera smiled lovingly at their nephews as Skye, Javion and Adrien sat in front of Sherise's paws with interest in their eyes. While Sianna sat off to the side with a scrowl.

"They are so small,"

Sherise laughed lightly before giving her eleventh month tawny pelted daughter a nuzzle. "So were you, Adrien and Javion at one point, Skye."

Amell rubbed his head against his neice before moving his green eyes on to the new mother. "What are their names?"

Sherise shared a look with Luis before she turned her dark purple eyes to everyone waiting for a response. "The future king is Dimitri and the second born is Lewis."

A dark beige lioness, named Nyota scrunched up her dark pink nose. "Aren't you worried about another Scar repeat?"

Simba was in a trance, adoring his beautiful granddaughter and wonderful great-grandsons when his maternal cousin's question hit him. He suddenly remembered something his mother said after he returned and defeated his uncle. "Scar was the way he was because of my great-grandfather playing favourites. Things will be different..."

The golden king father looked at his great-grandsons and silently thought,

 _I hope.._


	15. Brothers

**I'm glad you all liked the new princes. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Dania woke out of her sleep with a shocking start.

Soon as her heart returned to slightly normal, a familiar vile taste began to creep up. Just as she felt like she was going to vomit, the tawny lioness bolted through the cave in a quick haste.

Barely making it to the kopje edge where what felt her entire insides were erupting from the inside, out.

"Dania..? Are you alright?"

Dania coughed before wiping the vile taste of vomit from her muzzle. With a shaky breath, she turned to see the king and queen looking at with concern.

Dania looked away. No she wasn't alright but how could she ever bring herself to tell them.

"Dania..." Luis apporched the younger lioness. "What's going on? We saw you vomit. Something is going on?"

Dania took a deep breath before facing the royal pair. "I'm pregnant. The cub is no doubt sired by Aziel. Who we all know murdered Hunter and a pawful of others. I'm worried about my cub's life. They're in danger."

Luis turned to his mate with a pleading look. Sherise sighed deeply before looking at Dania.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not thrilled about having children of my parents's murderer in my kingdom. But I'll look past their parentage. After all they have nothing to do with all the death and destruction Aziel or Valdimir and Jamilla caused."

Dania smiled lightly. "I'm truly thankful that you'll accept my cub but they're still in danger."

Luis frowned. "If you don't mind me asking. From who?"

Tears were streaming down Dania's face. "Your brother. He'll do everything in his limited power to get his paws on this cub. Be it female, he's going to sell her and a male..." Dania broke down in sobs. "I won't let him taint my cub!"

Sherise looked away while thinking about what could she possibly be able to do. When Sherise's dark purple eyes landed on her mate. Handsome, strong, kind. Everything a queen needs from her king, her partner to rule by her side.

With every great king is a even greater queen.

With a deep breath, the dark brown queen knew exactly what must be done.

 **...**

Time seemed to fly by since the births of the princes. And since Sherise and Luis found out that Dania was pregnant.

As the sun shined brightly and bathed the Pridelands with a golden glow and everyone was into their lives for the day. Queen Sherise sat on the peak of priderock looking over the kingdom thinking about what has happened over the course of two months.

The twins were rambunctious, adventurous two month old cubs. Always trying to out do the other.

Sherise's ears twitched at the sound of her sons in their daily competitive argument. She was concerned, this couldn't be healthy. Which make her think about what Nyota said the day that the twins was born.

The dark brown lioness shook her head to knock those thoughts out. It was decided that both of the boys would rule, it wasn't a law that said there had to be one king.

Sherise stood and headed down priderock's promontory where she came across her sons in front of the main cave in another stand off.

"I'm faster than you!" yelled a two month old creamy white cub with a black tuff on his head.

"How is that?! When you run as fast as a snail!" a slightly smaller creamy white cub with a creamy white tuff with a significant curl above his right eye, yelled back.

"Take that back, Lewis!"

Lewis blew a raspberry before smirking, his brown eyes gleaming. "Make me, Dimmy!"

Dimitri growled before pouncing and that's when Sherise decided it was time to step in. Just as she saw her oldest son chop down on his brother's ear.

"Dimitri, stop bitting your brother's ear this instance!"

The creamy white prince looked up with brown eyes shinning with innocence. "I didn't do anything, mom."

Sherise who raised a thin black eyebrow as she narrowed her dark purple eyes before growling lowly, not enough to scare her son but enough for him to stop the lying. "Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me and Aunt Hera while teach your sisters hunting?"

Dimitri paled and flatten his black rimmed ears against his head. "No mom."

Sherise nodded satisfied with her youngest answer. "Now you and your brother go run and play...nicely." the dark brown lioness made sure to stretch out nicely.

"Yes mom." Dimitri and Lewis replied at once before dashing off.

Sherise shook her head with a small smile before heading towards the waterhole where no doubt, Hera, Skye and Sianna were waiting.


	16. Disaster Strikes

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like the twins.**

 **WARNING! Slight incest.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

It's been a few months since the hunting lesson with Hera and her mother. She never showed. She won't take pity because her mother feels she's been neglecting. Which she has, plus she can't stand her supposed new family.

Sianna was at the edge of the Pridelands. Away from prying eyes and annoying little brothers who she rather feed to the crocodiles.

"I figured I'll find you here."

Sianna growled, already knowing who found her. "What do you want!"

Dijon chuckled before sitting. "Just came to check on my beautiful friend and see about setting a score with those who neglected you."

Sianna looked unsure but a nuzzle from Dijon made her snap her head towards the older lion. "What are you doing?"

Dijon purred before licking the dark gold teen's cheek. "How about I help you relax before you make your mind?"

Sianna looked away but if commenting adultery was one way to get back at her mother then so be it. Sianna purred before thrusting her head into the greyish lion's black mane. "I'll comply."

Dijon smiled before circling the young lioness. Before the mating process began.

 **...**

"Took you long enough." groaned a light cream cub with a brownish tuff on his head as he rolled his dark green eyes.

Lewis glared at his friend and cousin. "Hey! It's hard traveling with someone that moves like a snail!"

"Or a turtle!" came a cute little giggle from a tawny peach cub who walked over with playful greenish eyes.

"Guys!"

Dimitri and Lewis looked up to see their uncle, Kiran and Kion looking down at them.

Kion smiled before walking over to his great-nephews. "I'm glad you got here because we need to start your lessons."

Dimitri shared a look with his brother before looking at the golden yellow, reddish mane lion. "Um...Uncle Kion...we're already having our lessons."

Amell laughed before shaking his head. "No. Another lesson that is very important. Yes the both of you will be king but one of you will also have another job."

Lewis swallowed before tilting his head. "What job would that be?"

Kion chuckled before responding. "Why the leader of the Lion Guard of course."

 **...**

It's been a week since Dimitri and Lewis learned of the Lion Guard and the Roar of the Elders. Kiran didn't have the roar but it was now that Lewis may be given the honor.

Even though their mother was adopted, she's now queen and since it's Lewis is second born while she's queen. Lewis is in title to named leader of the Lion Guard.

As the sun was shining brightly, the royal twins was in a game of baobab fruit ball with their cousins and friends. Including Fuli's grandson, Swift. The yellowish cheetah cub tossed the greenish-yellow fruit where Lewis leapt up and caught it in his off white muzzle with a flip before landed on his off white paws.

Two month old Emma frowned as she pinned her ears. That was supposed to be her catch as Swift was one of her team-mates. But with that catch Lewis' team won and everyone knows that Dimitri isn't too keen to losing.

Lewis turned his glinting brown eyes towards his pouting brother. "Haha! You lost, slow poke!" Lewis taunted proudly.

Dimitri growled before smirking. Before Lewis knew it, his brother pounced on him, sending them tumbling. They soon rolled into something soft, getting tangled in a ball. They had soon stopped and laid out a few feet from another. The two royals got up and see a month old dark beige cub slowly standing.

"Uh...what happened?"

"Sorry...we kinda got out of control." the oldest creamy white prince smiled sheepishly.

The cub nodded and smiled, "It's okay, I'm Sarabi by the way."

Dimitri tilted his head, his ear flickered. "I don't remember seeing you around."

Sarabi looked down, "That's because I just came here with my parents and my older brother which is by fifteen minutes."

Lewis smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Lewis but you can call me Lew. And-"

"And I'm Dimitri." Dimitri cut in with grin before moving his brown eyes to his brother. "...and this buffoon, 'Lewy'!"

Lewis glared at his brother as he growled, "Dimitri...you know I hate that name!"

Sarabi blushed before looking away, "I like it, it's cute."

Dimitri gaped at the new cub with unbelievable wide eyes while Dimitri burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

When Dimitri finally stopped laughing the three were joined by the rest of the youngsters of the Pridelands.

"Hey guys. Who's your friend?" the twins' cousin Barry asked, his dark green eyes on the dark beige cub.

Lewis turned from his snickering brother to their friends. "That's Sarabi. She's new. We're about to play hide and seek. Wanna play?"

There was a bunch of 'yes' and 'not it'. Unfortunately, Sarabi was a little too slow and was it. The bad thing was being it was the least of her problems.

After counting down from ten, the dark beige cub ran off in search of the others.

While hiding, Lewis began to think about the past week. Besides the extra lessons nothing haven't really changed. Besides his relationship with his brother.

Dimitri and him were as close as ever but there's a shift in the air ever since it has been said he was going to be the newest leader of the Lion Guard.

Lewis didn't realize that he was really deep in thought until he heard a scream. Something called to him, which caused him to bolt towards the source. The creamy white cub ran as the wind of his running whipped through his creamy white tuff.

Lewis stopped at the edge of a valley to see a tall, bulky whitish tan, small black mane teen holding a scared Sarabi by her scuff.

"L-Lewis...please help me!"

Upon hearing Sarabi's cry Lewis felt the upmost need to protect and save her. "H-hey! Let her go!"

The teen, Brysen dropped the dark beige cub and place a paw her tail before he laughed as he looked up at the prince. "Why don't you come down here!"

When Lewis didn't move, Brysen laughed darkly before turning to the scared dark beige cub. "I believe that I hit the jackpot. Which is good, 'cause I'm starving to kill something."

"No!" something in Lewis snapped at that moment. His eyes began to glow. "Let her go!"

Lewis roared which sent Brysen tumbling back. When Lewis stopped roaring he looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"

Lewis looked over the edge and gulped. Both the lion and Sarabi laid unconscious.

Prince Lewis pinned his black rimmed ears as he lowered his head.

 _What have I done?_


	17. Beginning of Something Grand

**Thanks for the incredible reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Simba couldn't believe his ears nor his eyes aged orange eyes. But sure enough, his thought to be dead stood in front of him as the king of Atlas.

The old gold lion smiled before embracing his son. "I'm glad you're alive."

Kiara and Kion smiled before joining in. The reunited family then broke apart when a month old light gold cub with a fluffy dark red tuff on his head, pawed Simba's foreleg.

Simba looked down to stare into familiar amber eyes. "And who might you be?"

The light gold cub puffed out his pale yellow chest. "I am Mufasi and I'm the future king."

The air seemed to leave the Savior King's lungs as he moved his orange eyes from his grandson to his long lost son. "Mufasi? You named him after your grandfather?"

Kopa grinned before nodding. "Yeah. It was actually Jangwa's idea to name the twins after grandma and grandpa."

The dull beige lion sighed long and deep before turning his green eyes on his dark bronze mate who was currently speaking with Sherise and Luis.

The king of Atlas knew well enough that with their daughter missing, she's feeling very depressed.

 _ **ROAR**_

Simba's next words were lost at the extremely loud roar that echoed through the Pridelands.

At that Zara flew in a frantic. "Your majesties!"

Simba looked up from his son to the dark purple hornbill as Sherise walked over with Luis and Jangwa. "Yes, Zara?"

"You and the others must come quick."

Apporching the group with Jangwa and Luis, the dark brown queen spoke up. "Is something wrong, Zara?"

"You must come to flat ridge rock! At once!"

While Sherise stayed behind with Jangwa and a few others. Simba, Kopa, Kion and Luis ran off towards the direction of the flat ridge rock.

When they got there, Mapenzi was climbing up the cliff with a unconscious month old dark beige cub.

"That's my daughter! What happened!" Kopa roared.

A whimpered brought attention to a weeping Lewis that was surrounded by his brother and friends.

Kopa snarled before rushing towards the crying prince but Mapenzi intercepted him.

"From what I received from the others, Brysen, was going to kill Sarabi."

Luis felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Brysen? What the hell has Aisha done? The creamy white lion shook his head before turning his attention back to his pale cream friend.

"But Lewis saved her, by using the roar of the elders. Yes, she's unconscious but-"

"She'll be fine." Simba added in after watching Kion run off towards the kopje with the cub in his yellowish muzzle. "She just needs rest. Come on, your mate will need you."

Kopa nodded before turning to run after the others.

 **...**

Queen Jangwa couldn't believe that those damn monsters would scope so low to attack her daughter. But then again, Zira did try to kill her mate when he was a cub. And these bastards are just allies to the deceased pale tan lioness.

There's no telling what they're capable of.

Jangwa was skeptical about coming to the Pridelands but never told Kopa because she knew how much it meant to him coming back.

Right as they crossed the border, her youngest daughter gets separated. Jangwa was so worried that Sarabi could be hurt or worse. Which was why she was so depressed earlier.

The sound of yelling caused the dark bronze lioness to stand and walk towards the small cave entrance near the slope that was being used as a infirmary.

Outside in front of priderock's promontory was Kion and the young prince that saved her baby's life.

"It's my fault!" the creamy white cub cried. His once soft brown eyes was bloodshot and his body was shaking.

Kion frowned before placing a paw over his nephew and pulled him close. With a deep breath, Kion addressed the upset prince. "Lewis?"

Lewis sniffled before wiping his teary eyes with the back of his paw. "I'm so...sorry...I didn't..."

"It's alright, Lewis." Jangwa said walking out of the cave towards the two royal males. "I bet Sarabi would love a visit from her hero."

Lewis wasn't sure but his mind was particularly made when he was pushed to the cave entrance by his uncle. "Alright! I get it."

Laughter from his uncle was the last thing he heard as he got further into the cave. When he was in front of the unconscious cub, he sat with his ears pinned. As he drowned in self pitty he let his eyes look over the dark beige cub.

Her small body was covered in large green leaf wraps. She had a small backwards dark beige tuff on her head.

 _Wow, she's really pretty..._

Lewis shook his head, to knock away those thoughts. It wasn't right on more than one occasion. She'll surely fall for Dimitri.

One of the lionesses Janice daughter, Leti did, even though he didn't like her. He knows that Sarabi would be no different. But he couldn't help the feelings he felt though confusing.

He couldn't stop looking at the younger female with interest that he couldn't explain. Like everything that made him who he was now —his love for his parents, his love for his brothers and sisters, his loyalty to the kingdom and the guard, his hatred for the ones that is out there that want to harm his family and friends, his name, his self—disconnected in that second— _snip, snip, snip_ —and floated up beyond his imagining.

Lewis was not left drifting. A new string held him where he was. Not one string, but a million. All tying him to one thing—to the very center of the universe. He could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood.

It was the young cub who laid before him that held him here now.

A groan reached his black rimmed ears. "Lewis..?"

Lewis looked as Sarabi looked up at him with the brightest of orange eyes. He gulped. "Sarabi...I'm sorry."

Sarabi winced before placing a paw on her head before giving a small smile. "You saved me. Thank you... _My prince._ "

Sarabi then took the older cub by surprise by giving Lewis a lick to the check.

Lewis' brown eyes widened as a blush formed, as red as a baboon's bottom. But the two weren't aware that they were being watched.


	18. Revenge is a Fool's Game

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Delicate II. Enjoy.**

Aziel was furious. His brother and partner was dead. He knew who killed Kano. His good for nothing little brother. Luis. The pathetic king of the Pridelands. Not to mention weak. As he takes orders from his mate and is not the one who's in complete command.

The whitish tan, dark brown maned lion knew Luis killed Kano. As Luis' scent was all over Kano's body along with another but mainly Luis'.

And Aziel knows the disappearance of their sister and his mate is Luis' doing as well. He'll make his brother pay for killing Kano and for taking what belongs to him and their father.

"Aziel? Sir, what's the plan?" a over year old Brysen asked with his head low and ears against his head.

Aziel snarled before turning to his whimpering nephew. "The plan is we make your father's life miserable. Starting with that family he's so found of."

Brysen nodded before slightly moving his pale green eyes up. "When do you wish to enact the plan?"

Aziel turned away from his whitish tan nephew and snorted. "In a few weeks. Give me enough time to make sure everything goes accordingly."

 **...**

In the past few days since Lewis received the roar of the Elders, Sarabi has been given the green light to play with the rest of the youngsters of the Pridelands. Which at the moment was a game of hide and seek. Prince Lewis against the rest of the group.

"Lewis!" yelled Dimitri as his brown eyes searched for his little brother.

A pale tan cub rolled her purplish-blue eyes. "Why are we even looking for him? He's always pulling some kind of trick."

A pale brown cub laughed before looking at his pale tan pelted sister with a smirk, his blue eyes full of excitement. "That's where the fun is at."

A light beige cub speaks up with uncertainty in his hazel eyes. "I'm not sure about that, Damon."

Dimitri groaned before turning to face his friends. "I will not loose another game! I'm future king! I can't and I won't loose!"

Sarabi was about to question that Lewis was also the future king but Barry stopped her. Everyone knows that when Dimitri gets in one of his competitive moods, it's best to let it play out.

So the group continued to search for the second prince.

Unknown to them that Lewis was hidden in the tree above them. He had rolled into some mud to blend with the thick tree branch, he was on. He placed a paw over his muzzle as he laughed before looking away from his friends and brother. To see a few of the cubs' below parents with his father heading towards the others.

With a smirk, Lewis started to climb down.

"Hello children."

The cubs and Swift stopped what they were doing and looked towards the voice. Where huge smiles formed on their faces before running to their respective parents.

King Luis smiled at his friends or pride members before looking at his son. The creamy white lion walked over and lightly stepped on Dimitri's tail.

Dimitri groaned before looking up and smiled. "Hi dad!"

Luis smiled back before looking around. "Where's your brother?"

Dimitri shrugged as Luis stepped off his tail. "I don't know. We were in a game of hide and seek."

The king raised a black eyebrow. "All of you was it?"

Dimitri nodded. "Said I wouldn't be able to find him with the extra eyes. It was a challenge that I couldn't let slide!"

Luis sighed before standing and looking around for any sign of the newest leader of the Lion Guard. Soon a figure, covered in mud and twigs jumped in front of Luis and Dimitri.

"I'm here!" Lewis shouted with a grin.

Luis looked at his youngest son before shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Dimitri growled as he walked over. "Where have you been?!"

Lewis shook his head. "I'll never reveal my secret."

Dimitri huffed, earning a laugh from their father. "Let's go. I'm sure your mother has caught something good."

Prince Dimitri groaned before following his father. Lewis shook his body where the mud flew off him. With a light laugh the creamy white cub ran after his father and brother.


	19. Innocence Dies

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Here's the next chapter of Delicate II.**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **Character death ahead.**

As the sun began her climb over the horizon. Prince Lewis was awoken by a soft nudge. The prince blinked his brown eyes open to stare in the bright orange eyes of his great grandfather. "Grandpa Simba. Why the early wake up call?"

The golden lion chuckled before heading out of the den. "I have spoken with your mother and she agreed that I'll shall teach you while Kion is busy as such. Today will be your first lesson."

When Lewis walked out of the den he saw Sarabi waiting. "She's coming too?"

Simba nodded with a smile. "The more members the better."

Lewis nodded before looking at his friend. He could tell she was tired too, she was fighting off the erge to fall asleep. With a little nudge the three were off into the lush green plains, not aware of two pairs of eyes watching from across the field.

"There's the cub, Aziel. But tell me again why we are doing this?" a whitish brown lioness looked from Simba and the cubs to the whitish tan lion. "Shouldn't we be going after the other prince?"

Aziel shook his head before looking at the whitish brown lioness. "No, Minerva. I'm sure that this prince will do. is the one. Besides it's just to enact our plan."

Aziel started walking off causing Minerva to follow with confusion in her eyes.

Meanwhile King Father Simba was going over the history of the Pridelands. Lewis and Sarabi were going over what they learned so far in hush whispers when they were brought out of their conversation by the stern voice of their teacher.

"Lewis, Sarabi. Hush...listen."

Lewis looked down as well as Sarabi and felt the ground below their paws start to rumble. "What is that?"

Sarabi looked from the cubs to the end of the field to see a cloud of dust. "I'm not quite..." his aged orange eyes widened as he seen what was the cause of the cloud of dust.

A stampede of water buffaloes. "Lewis, Sarabi run!"

When the prince and his friend didn't move, Simba grabbed the young cubs and took off deeper into the Pridelands.

Simba ran for what seemed like forever while thinking to his self, _Must hide Lewis and Sarabi!_

Simba saw a rock den that was small enough to hide the cubs. He put Lewis and Sarabi down before pushing them towards the rocky den.

"Go in there!"

Sarabi looked over her dark beige shoulder with fearful orange eyes at her grandfather eyes. "What about you?"

Simba shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Don't you come out until I say so." he jumped on top of the rocky den and growled at the stampeding animals. "Go around!"

Sarabi clung to Lewis in fear of what was happening. Until a loud roar echoed through the field causing the friends to share a look.

"Grandpa!" Lewis and Sarabi cried as they huddled together.

After a while of waiting, Lewis and Sarabi decided to look for the gold lion since it was quiet.

Eventually what the cubs found, made the friends stop in their tracks. Up ahead laid the broken, battered body of Simba. Tears fell down Sarabi's face as she and Lewis ran over to the unmoving golden, red mane lion.

Lewis knew that it was over and that his great grandfather was gone. But he couldn't worry about him, his friend who looked up to Simba's direct granddaughter was in a sobbing mess and he needed to be there for her.

Lewis pulled Sarabi close and nuzzled her while licking the younger cub's tears away.

Later that day, when Prince Lewis and Princess Sarabi could finally drag their selves away from Simba's body. They returned to priderock...where they first met the queen and had to brake the terrible news about her grandfather.

Lewis never saw anyone in so much grief than at that moment when they told his mother what happened. Devastated, Sherise and Kiara ran to find Simba without saying anything to nobody else.

When Lewis told his father and the rest of the pride, more grief swept through the air. Luis ran off following his mate's scent with Kion and Kopa following.

 **...**

The adults had decided Simba's body was too battered for the rest of the cubs to see. As Simba's funeral occurred which was seen over by Kahil so that Simba's soul may join the Great Rulers of the past in the stars.

The cubs stayed in the cave with a heavy heart Zara. Just as upset as Lewis and Sarabi, Mufasi and Dimitri cried into the shoulders of their friends. But as the cubs looked after and comforted mostly Dimitri, Lewis was left to grieve by him self.

Simba had told him wonderful things, about love, and the future lessons he would give to protect the Pridelands. But now he wouldn't get those lessons from his great grandfather and now as everyone comforted Dimitri, he wasn't sure if he wanted to learn any more. As he saw the other cubs fawn over his brother, he felt jealous and anger that he never felt before.

Wasn't he the one that witness their great grandfather's death? Shouldn't he need more comfort than that precious Dimitri? Apparently not. Apparently no one cared...

"Lewis..?"

Lewis snapped his head out of his arms and glared at the dark beige cub. Hate and anger burned through his veins. "What do you want?!" Sarabi jumped but didn't move. Lewis growled as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure Dimitri hasn't have enough attention!"

Sarabi saw the tears fall down her friend's face. She knew he was hurting and it hurted her more to see him like this. She moved closer and laid in front of the creamy white cub before licking the salty tears away.

Lewis sighed before pulling Sarabi close, how could he be a fool? Sarabi was in the same condition as him and he nearly chased her away. He forgot about Dimitri and focused on what was more important than his brother.

As time went on, Queen Sherise managed to continue her duties with the help of her mate and friends. But some things never fully returned to normal. Everyone had noticed a change in Prince Lewis, and they could only assume it had something to do with witnessing Simba's's death.

Though his great grandfather's death horribly upset him, what had really scarred the young prince was that in his eyes no one was there for him. The pride comforted his mother, uncles and cousins and the other cubs comforted mostly Dimitri. No one was there for him like his parents and Simba used to.

Except for Princess Sarabi. As they were the same and she was the only one he acted his old self around from that point. Sarabi was in his eyes, the only one that deserved his warmth.


	20. The Heartbreaking Truth

**Sorry guys for the late update. Know it's been over a week, just been extremely busy with work. But here's the next chapter of Delicate II.**

The stars were twinkling, everything was quiet minus a few crickets. But Josh couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk. It always use to help him relax when he was a cub.

Josh didn't know how far he walked but figured he should turned back before he come across something or someone he shouldn't. Josh was heading back towards priderock when he came across one of the many hills in the Pridelands. What confused him was who was sitting on the top looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Princess Skye looked and was generally surprised to see her creamy friend. Her ears twichted as she turned to face the small black maned teen. "I could ask you the same thing."

Josh laughed lightly before walking over and sitting by the princess' side. "I asked first."

Skye smiled at him. "So, you did." she turned her dark purple eyes towards the shinning stars above and sighed. "I was consulting with the stars."

"About what?" Josh pinned his ears as he lowered his dark brown eyes. "Or is it a private matter?"

Skye sighed deeply before lowering her head. "It's nothing too private. It's about Sianna and Lewis."

Josh frowned, he really didn't like seeing Skye upset. "What about them?"

Skye inhaled and exhaled before responding. "I know that Sianna have been a bit difficult but she as well as Lewis has been so distant."

Josh looked away towards the stars that seemed to twinkle under his gaze before he turned to look back at Skye. "Sianna is going through what my ma says, 'teenage era.' That's what she calls Carmen's attitude. My ma says young lions and lionesses go through it when their hormones get all confused and they usually snap out of it when they grow up."

Skye looked at Josh with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

Josh nodded with a smile. "Yes. As for Lewis, he's still grieving. He was pretty close to Simba, it's going to take time for him to heal."

Skye smiled brightly which made Josh smiled brightly in return. "Thanks Josh. You always know what to say."

Josh blushed as he looked down with a small smile. "I would do anything to keep you smiling. I really don't like to see you unhappy. I...I really like you a lot."

Skye beamed at the confession before she moved in closer. "I really like you too."

Josh blushed even more as Skye leaned in and nuzzled him. The creamy teen closed his eyes and nuzzled back.

 **...**

A few weeks have passed and word has spread quickly about the new couple. Princess Skye and her Prince-Consort Josh.

Queen Sherise had a moment to relax. And the dark brown lioness took this extremely rare moment to spend with her daughters.

But as Sherise had come to learn, nothing ever stays peaceful. Sherise opened her eyes to immediately see her daughters in a stare off.

"What's going on?" Sherise questioned moving her dark purple eyes between Sianna and Skye as she sat up.

Skye continued to glare at her sister with a knowing glint in her dark purple eyes. "Tell mother."

Sianna narrowed her own dark purple eyes even more than they already was with her muzzle pulled back, as she bared her sharp teeth at her sister. "I don't have to do anth-"

The dark gold teen was interrupted by a vile taste in her mouth before she rushed over to a nearby bush and emptied what felt like her insides.

Sherise quickly sniffed the air for her to pull back with wide eyes. "Who's the father?"

Sianna was breathing heavily before she turned to look at her mother who was standing now. She wanted to walk away but they'll know soon enough anyway. With a deep breath and her head raised, Sianna responded. "Dijon, he's my mate."

Sherise went pale and staggered back causing Skye to run to her mother with extreme concern rising.

"Mama! Are you alright?"

Sherise looked at Sianna again before shaking her head. "No."

Skye quickly whipped her head around and glared at her sister but stopped when her mother took a small step forward.

Sherise looked at Sianna for a moment before lowering her head. "I can only be ashamed of myself. This is my fault and I am sorry."

Skye glanced at her sister before stepping forward and nuzzled her mother. "Mom? What are you sorry for?"

Sherise inhaled and exhaled. "All I wanted to do is protect you two and your brothers. And with me withholding on you two, you didn't know."

"Know what?" Sianna sneered with a roll of her eyes.

"That Dijon is your brother. Half-brother and by force." Sherise forced out with tears falling. "I was a little over a year when Kovu raped me. And I became pregnant with the both of you."

"You're lying!" Sianna roared. Tears steaming down her face.

Sherise knew this was hard. It was hard for her too. "Ask Dijon what's his father's name."

Sianna shook her head and ran off. Leaving her sister and mother behind.


	21. Unexpected Arrival

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I had tried my hardest to repost yesterday but I was also celebrating my birthday.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of Delicate II.**

Walking through the sea of tall swaying green grass a lot of things flooded her mind. She's ridden with confusion and a bit of disgust. What if what her mother said was really true?

Is this who she is, now? A mate to her half-brother? All she wanted was to have her mother back, like before they came to the Pridelands and lived with Chumvi and Hunter.

What can she say now? She loves him.

The teen dark gold lioness' ears perked, causing her to exit her memories of shame and regret. At the sound of a familiar moan, ones she had once been letting out more than one time.

Something cold seemed to formed at the pit of her stomach. Feeling like she's walking on thorns, Sianna headed for the underground cavern. Where her dark purple eyes widened with hurt and betrayal. Tears steaming down her cheeks.

"Dijon!" Sianna cried out as she watched her _mate_ mating with a familiar tannish beige lioness. Liz, half-sister of Hera.

"Seems like you're not so special, _princess_." Liz smirked, her black eyes glinting with humor.

Sianna growled at the daughter of Horus before looking at the greyish lion. "How could you? You promised I was the only one!"

Dijon laughed. "You're so naive, lil sis. You were just a pawn. Now no longer needed."

Sianna's eyes widened as she sickeningly realized that her mother was right and she was wrong. Wrong about everything. Sianna quickly felt fear when looked to the side to see a number of large lions advancing from the shadows.

With a sharp gasp, she turned and ran from the underground cavern with the massive lions after her.

Sianna ran and ran until she until she came to a dead end.

"No where to run, pretty." a largely built tannish grey, dark grey maned lion purred.

Sianna sunk against the rock wall in complete fear before her ears perked at the sound of rocks crumbling. Just as a rockslide buried the lions.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Sianna heard before something fell against her, causing everything to go black.

 **...**

In the Pridelands, at priderock the Royal Family has received word about Princess Sianna's pregnancy and the cub's parentage.

Everyone in attendance was stunned, mortified and every bit disgusted. Mainly and only with Dijon. As he knew that Sianna was his sister and yet he still mated her.

"In honest truth," Kiara exhaled before sighing. "We shouldn't be surprised. If Kovu raped his adopted step-daughter there's no telling what his own son would do."

Kion shook his head before standing. "Alright. We established that Sianna is pregnant by her brother-"

"Half-brother." Skye snarled to be nuzzled by Josh.

Kion was stunned momentarily before nodding towards his tawny pelted great neice. "My apologies." the golden yellow, reddish mane lion turned back to the others. "But where's Sianna now? Surely you didn't leave her out there by herself?"

Sherise looked away and lowered her head. "Yes."

Everyone's eyes widened but it was Luis that spoke. The creamy white lion stood in front of his mate and lifted her head with his large off white paw.

"Surely you have a good reason, Sherise."

Sherise quickly turned her head. "She wouldn't believe me. Only way for her to see, was to get it from the source."

Luis went to respond when their majordomo flew over as though her tail feathers were on fire.

"Your majesties!" the purple hornbill screeched. "You must come quickly!"

Sherise took deep, calming breaths before regaining her composure as a queen. "Zara, what's the trouble?"

Zara inhaled and exhaled before responding. "I've spotted Young Brysen entering the Pridelands."


	22. A Second Chance

**Thanks for the birthday wishes and the amazing reviews. Here's chapter twenty two of Delicate II.**

Time seemed to fly for the Royal Family, mainly the king and queen.

Queen Sherise quickly looked at her mate who was looking at her. "Luis..."

"No, Sherise." the creamy white lion shook his head. "He's my son, our son. We will not turn him away."

Sherise couldn't believe what she was hearing. The dark brown lioness turned to her family before moving her dark purple eyes back to her mate. "It could be a trap. Brysen could be sent by Dijon and your parents for all we know. He's not to be trusted."

Luis narrowed his brown eyes. "That's my son you're speaking about."

Hera who was there on the count of being the king's sister stood and approached her brother and sister-in-law. "Luis, be reasonable. Brysen could be a spy."

Sherise saw that her mate wasn't liking the idea very much of turning Brysen away so she will have to level with him. "Alright. You want to see the best in him? Fine. He stays but on judgment. Until he proves he's trustworthy, he'll be officially a pride member. Take it or leave it?"

Luis didn't like the terms but knew he really didn't have a choice. Yes, his son may tried to attack young Princess Sarabi but it must mean he wants to change and for the better if he left his mother and her allies.

"Agreed." Luis breathed out deeply.

After getting themselves together, Sherise and Luis headed out with Kion, Kiran and Mapenzi. While Skye and Josh headed in another direction.

Once the group of five reached the watering hole they didn't have to search for the returned teen for long.

Brysen limped forward causing everyone's eyes to widened minus Sherise's. Deep down she knows this is a show to get into the pride. But she won't let her guard down.

"Dad.." Brysen smiled weakly. "I've made a mistake. Please forgive me?"

Luis was about to respond when Sherise stepped between the two. The dark brown lioness looked at her step-son hard.

"You have been associated with our enemies. You're allowed to stay but on judgment. You'll be closely watched." Sherise said sternly before turning and heading back to priderock.

Kion shared a look between Luis and Brysen before signalling Kiran and Mapenzi to follow as he head after the queen.

Once it was just the two of them, the whitish tan teen turned his pale green eyes on his brutally built father with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, pops? You gonna let her run over you like that?"

Luis cleared his throat. "Your step-mother didn't run over me." with a deep breath, the king continued. "She's the queen and she's right. Now, how about I introduce you to your new brothers?"

Brysen stared at his father for the longest before nodding and following him away from the watering hole.

 **...**

She blinked her dark purple eyes open with a painful moan. She felt like she was hit by a mountain by the hurricane of a headache pounding in her head.

After waiting for the pain to subside a bit. Sianna started to sit up to curse violently as she slumped to the cave floor. That's when the dark gold teen realized she wasn't alone.

Sianna moved her eyes to the right side of the cave to see a tawny white teen lioness looking at her with bluish eyes.

"Calm down. I have actually been watching you."

Sianna looked at the bit younger female with a odd expression. "Okay. Not creepy at all."

The female giggled. "How about we introduced ourselves. I'm Marionette. And this is Cordonia."

Sianna smiled and introduced herself but on the inside she was dying. She felt sick. With herself. How could she be such a fool? See had everything. So what if she wasn't going to be queen. She still had a high rank as princess. An elder princess and could work closely as a queen with Skye helping Dimitri and Lewis rule.

A clearing of a throat caused the two teenage lionesses to look towards the cave entrance to see a bit older whitish beige lion. His brownish mane gently tossed in the afternoon breeze.

"Marionette. Father wishes for your presence."

Marionette smiled at Sianna. "This is my older brother and the Future King, Barton."

With a smirk directed towards her brother, Princess Marionette left the cave. Leaving her brother and guest alone. Sianna grunted before she tried to stand only to collapse on her side with a growl.

"Don't do that!" Barton cried out as he ran to the younger female's side.

Sianna was panting as the pain erupted through her body. "I can't stand to be cooped up."

Barton placed a paw on Sianna's and quickly removed it when he saw Sianna look at him questionably. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to console."

Sianna managed to smile for real and it actually took the future king's breath away. "I appreciate it."

Barton smiled lightly before standing and walked over to a zebra tigh before dragging it over. "I was told from my mother that you might be hungry."

Sianna nodded before digging into the carcass. She looked up a few moments later to see Barton heading towards the cave entrance. "Hey!" Barton stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't be afraid to stop by...I...really enjoy your company."

Barton smiled before exiting the cave. Meanwhile Sianna was beating herself up. Why did she say those things?

All the while having a feeling she thought she'll never feel again came bubbling up but stronger. Sianna shook her head, that's not possible.

Sianna closed her dark purple eyes and laid her head down, figuring that after a night's rest her head will be cleared. Only if it was that simple.


	23. Snake in the Grass

**Hi guys. Thanks so much for the amazing reviews.**

 **The lyrics used is from the song Unsteady by X Ambassadors. I have fallen in love with this song, it may not be the right song for the moment but I feel it belongs.**

 **Also I put my input of the Lion in the moon. Let me know what you think in a review. Enjoy.**

It's been a few weeks since she woke up in the kingdom of Cordonia. Since then she has met King Marvel and Queen Xiomara. As well as become friends with the future king and princess.

Princess Sianna went to explore this new place with wonder and excitement in her eyes. She had never gotten to travel before.

The dark gold teen lioness had made it to a part of Cordonia that was a inclosed field, surrounded by tall lush green grass. There was a log on the ground and a leveled rocky ledge over a small waterhole that ran over a edge of a cliff nearby. But as beautiful as this area and Cordonia are...it wasn't home.

Sianna lowered her head and closed her dark purple eyes. Do she even have a home in the Pridelands anymore? She looked up at the sky and thought about the story of the Lion in the moon that her Great-Great Grandmother Sarabi told her once.

About a lion who's parents separated when he was a cub. The separation eventually killed his mother and caused the lion to raise him self. When he became a young adult, the stress and anxiety of the separation and death of his mother took complete control. He couldn't handle it, but before he committed suicide he sung this song that was carried in the wind.

 _'Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady'_

Sianna looked down from the sky and let the tears fall. She never thought in a million lifetimes that she'd be mortified like she is and betrayed. By the lion she gave her all to. Her most precious gift, her virginity.

Then he turns out to be her brother. Half-brother, still her brother on her father's side. Who knew they were related all along.

Unknown to the depressed princess, Prince Barton had entered the field and was silently watching the lioness that had capture his curiosity and his heart.

His ears perked at the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Barton looked up towards the lioness that was making her way through the field. The words that flew from her made his heart ache.

 _'Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady'_

Sianna pinned her ears and lowered her head as she continued to walk through the field. She didn't know what was worse. That she was betrayed by the very lion she thought she loved or knowing her beloved mother is ashamed of her and most likely disowned her.

 _'Mama, come here_

 _Approach, appear_

 _Daddy, I'm alone_

 _'Cause this house don't feel like home'_

Barton pinned his ears as tears fell from his greenish-blue eyes. He closed his eyes to pin in the hurt and frustration but it only built up. When he opened his eyes he saw that Sianna was by the edge of the cliff.

 _'If you love me, don't let go_

 _If you love me, don't let go'_

In that moment when Sianna lifted her paw, Barton sprung from his spot and ran across the field before tackling the younger lioness from the side. The two rolled before they stopped with Sianna on the ground and Barton over her.

They stared at one another for the longest, each lost in the other's eyes.

Prince Barton cleared his throat when the lioness under him turned her head with a blush on her cheeks. "...Don't let go."

Sianna turned her head to look up at the male over her. Tears started to form before she closed her eyes and began to sob.

Barton frowned before stepping back he then pulled Sianna up and embraced her. Letting the weeping teen cry on his brownish mane.

 **...**

Since the couple of weeks since Brysen showed up. The young whitish tan lion was on his best behavior. Gaining trust and his step-mother's approval.

But the oldest son of King Luis had a another motive. Get between his father and his mate as well as find out information to report back to Dijon and his Uncle Aziel.

One particular afternoon, Brysen got what he wanted as he unwillingly watched his brothers and and the other cubs.

Brysen's attention was mainly focused on his youngest creamy white brother, Lewis. Lewis was alone with a sodding expression on his youthful face.

After making sure that the other cubs were occupied. Brysen headed over to his brother who laid under a shaded tree.

"Hey kiddo. Why all alone?"

Lewis glanced up before lowering his head back between his paws. "It's not of your concern."

Brysen bit back a growl before forcing a smile. "Of course it is little brother. You can trust me,"

Though those words were a complete lie. Lewis fell for it and told his estranged brother about Sianna and how she's pregnant with her possible brother's cub.

How alone he feels especially since Sarabi left with her parents and brother back to their kingdom a few days ago.

But what the youngest prince didn't know was that the dark beige princess was on her way back with her father.

Brysen knew that information. But didn't mention it as he knew he could tare the Pridelands apart from the inside like how Scar was used by the hyenas and a rogue lion.

Later in the day after the sun went down and moon rose. Brysen snuck away to to the border of the Pridelands and Outlands. Where he was met by Dijon.

"Well," the greyish lion growled. "What did you find out!"

Brysen quickly told what he knew. "Sianna is pregnant as well as missing."

Dijon's leafy green eyes widened. As his face paled. "Sianna's pregnant?"

Brysen nodded as he was confused until he remembered that Dijon sent assailants after the dark gold princess. "Perhaps they didn't complete their mark. It's possible since they never returned."

Dijon was lost and fighting with himself. As a million thoughts ragged his messed up mind. "We must find Sianna. That cub is what I need."

Brysen nodded and departed. He didn't tell Dijon about his plan to turn Lewis against his family. He'll just surprise Dijon and his uncle.


	24. Left Behind

**I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter of Delicate II.**

A loud roar echoed through the quietness of the night. Nearby giraffes lifted their long necks before running off to safety.

King Marvel sat along with his son and nephew, Xfinity outside of the nursery cave. Sitting by Prince Barton was Sianna, for moral support. Which the future king was grateful for.

Marvel sighed after a minute longer of awkward silence, the off white, brownish maned lion looked at the whitish orange, black maned lion.

"Ezra..."

A snarl ripped from the whitish orange lion's off white throat. "How many times do I have to say. My name is Xfinity!"

Marvel looked away and let out a heartbreaking sigh. Barton growled but stopped at a soft nuzzle under his chin. Barton shuddered a bit a the sensation that ran down his spine. He turned to look into the beautiful dark purple eyes of his best friend.

Sianna smiled warmly. "Something is bothering you and I'm not talking about your cousin. So spill!"

Barton was once again speechless. Yes something was troubling him but how did she know? But he might as well tell her, cause if it's anything he knows about his friend is that she will not back down from anything.

Sighing the whitish beige future king decided to come clean but before he could get a word out his mother exited the cave.

"The cub is here. You can go in now."

Xfinity rushed into the cave with his aunt and uncle following. Barton sighed before walking in himself. He had to be there since the cub was his cousin's and as king, that he will soon be. It's in kingly rights to see the cub of a pride member.

Before he entered he stopped and looked at Sianna who was about to head into the pride's cave.

"Sianna?"

The young dark gold lioness looked to her right and smiled. "Yes."

Barton looked away as he thought about what he was going to say. His eyes lifted when he found the right words. "Would you like to watch the sun rise with me, tomorrow?"

Sianna blushed even though she knew it was in a friendly way but she can't deny the feelings she has for her best friend. No matter how much she tried to fight off the butterflies. "I'll love to."

Barton smiled before continuing into the cave to see his cousin's mate.

Sianna sighed dreamy before continuing into the pride's cave.

In the back of the nursery cave laid a brownish beige lioness with a pale beige bundle in her paws.

Xfinity smiled at his mate, ignoring the fact that his family was there too. Barton was the last one to see the newest member of the royal family. He took a couple steps forward and seen the cub, a male clearly.

His new cousin was covered with pale beige fur, his nose was like his parents, like mainly Outsiders but a dark pink. The new prince had dark brown ear rims, his paws were colorless like his grandmother, before him. The cub mewed before rolling over and blinking open a pair of shinning black eyes.

Barton took a step back before looking at the new mother, Della. "What's his name?"

The brownish beige lioness looked from her son who was now looking at Marvel and Xiomara. "His name is Sirius."

Barton nodded before turning and headed out of the cave. "Congratulations."

Della mumbled a quiet thanks before tending to her son. Barton took a deep breath before exiting the cave.

 **...**

A bit before afternoon after having their lessons, Dimitri and Lewis had their daily race. After some time debating, Lewis decided to give his brother another chance. For his parents at least.

Now Prince Lewis was determined to beat his brother, but being a bit smaller than his twin makes things tricky.

That's why Dimitri promised to show Lewis how to run faster, the reason why the second creamy white prince was smiling as he caught his breath.

"Did you see? I actually kept up the entire time."

Dimitri smiled at his brother, pride beaming from his young brown eyes. "Told you I could help. Now to work on your fighting."

Lewis frowned a bit before folding his ears back. "But didn't mommy say we had to be wise and kind? So why fight?"

"Yeah, but you need to be able to defend your loved ones. Especially since you're to be the next leader of the Lion Guard."

Lewis wasn't too sure about this whole idea but instead said, "Well...when you put it like that." he then turned his eyes up with his ears erect. "But I can fight!"

Dimitri grinned before crouching low with a playful mock expression. "Oh yeah! Show me!"

Lewis playfully growled before pouncing on his brother. The princes got caught in the heat of the game, both trying their best to pinn the other. But Lewis soon found himself on his back again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,"

The two princes looked up and seen the group of cubs they normally be playing with. With Asha the daughter of one the new lionesses that was accepted into the pride recently, being the one that spoke, shaking her head.

"It's a shame you always get beaten. Quite phateic really."

Lewis scrawled at pale brown cub as Dimitri, Emma and Asha's younger sister, Talia glared.

"Asha!" the light brown cub scolded her sister. Talia really didn't know why her sister was so mean to Lewis.

Asha rolled her dark brown eyes. "It's true,"

Just then Zara then flew down in front of the cubs causing them to look alarmed.

"Zara, is everything alright?"

The purple hornbill nodded. "Yes. Your parents just wants you all to stay close to priderock. Hyenas are in the kingdom again."

The cubs' eyes widen as they screamed. "Hyenas!"

"Don't worry, the king and the guard went to chase them off."

The cubs took a breather as the majordomo flew to a nearby tree.

"That's a relief."

Lewis smirked at his creamy white cub. "Awe Dimmy is scared."

Dimitri narrowed his brown eyes and growled. "I'm not scared."

"Then go after pops!" Lewis grinned in a joking matter.

Asha narrowed her dark brown eyes as she smirked. "Why don't you go after the king? You're the future leader of the Lion Guard after all. Or is it because you're scared?"

Lewis glared at the pale brown cub. "I'm not scared! How about you go! I bet you can't go as far as me!"

Asha smiled with a interesting look in her eyes. "Hmm. You're on!"

"Um...we're out..." said Talia backing up shaking her head.

Emma sighed. "Then whoever doesn't want to go, can get Zara away."

Asha laughed before smiling at her sister. "If there wasn't cowards we weren't know who the brave ones are."

Talia frowned as she glared at the pale brown cub. "I'm not a coward, I'm just not stupid."

Asha rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say little sis."

Talia rolled her dark brown eyes before she gave the brothers a plead full look before leading the other cubs to distract Zara.

Once the the purple hornbill was well distracted Lewis, Dimitri, Emma and Asha ran towards the graveyard. The four young lions made it to the graveyard by late afternoon and they was in awe.

"This is creepy," the tawny peach cub mumbled which Dimitri heard.

Dimitri nodded in agreement with Emma. "Same here. So who goes first?"

Lewis shifted his gaze to the pale brown cub."Asha. Since it was her idea."

Asha rolled her eyes before walking a few feet into the the graveyard before sitting and smirked at the others. "Next?"

Dimitri huffed before trotting off a few feet away from Asha. The oldest creamy white prince smiled before sticking his tounge at the younger female cub. But frowned when Emma trotted by and sat pass him.

"Come on Lewis or are you too afraid!" Asha teased.

Dimitri sighed deeply before glaring at the pale brown cub, tried of her and a few others bullying his brother. "Quit acting snobbish Asha." then the creamy white prince turned to his brother. "Come on Lewis, I won't let anything happen to you."

Lewis looked unsure as his brown eyes stared at his brother, searching for something. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Lewis sighed before walking further into the graveyard. Asha grunted as Dimitri and Emma cheered. Prince Lewis was crossing a log when the rotted wood snapped, sending the creamy white cub falling into a hole.

The three gasped before running over and looking in.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her greenish eyes wide with concern.

Lewis groaned before looking around and sighing. "I can't get out."

Dimitri was about to say something when they heard laughter and the cubs became scared immediately.

"Dimitri...what's going on?"

"Dimitri we got to go!"

"We can't leave my brother!" Dimitri growled at the pale brown cub.

Emma sighed with her ears against her head. "We have to or we'll get killed. We'll get our parents."

Dimitri sighed in defeat before looking at the hole his friend and brother was trapped in.

"I'm so very sorry, Lewis..."

With that said Dimitri followed the younger Asha and Emma out of the graveyard ignoring Lewis' pleas for help with a heavy heart.


	25. Brighten Horizons

**Hello guys, thanks for the amazing reviews. Adam Carver, thanks for the Oc. May change things, just a bit.**

 **Here's the next chapter of Delicate II.**

Young Talia watched as her friends ran around the watering hole, in playful fright from Damon, who was 'it'. Talia couldn't find the energy to run around and play. Her energy and concertration was into worrying about her sister and friends, even though Asha gets on her nerves she still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Talia! Come play!"

The light brown cub shook her head to mentally clear her thoughts before looking at the goldish, small auburn maned teen, that also recently joined the Pridelands along with her mother along with his sister Neera, called her to play.

Apparently his home was tooken over by a tyrant named Valdimir as well. Killed everyone in the pride, leaving Neera who was a bit younger than herself a orphan.

At least, their home with their cousins. Since they are grandchildren of Queen Mother Kiara's grandmother's younger sister, Diku.

"Sorry, Gozi. I'm just not in the mood."

Gozi looked at younger female with concern in his deep bluish eyes, already knowing what was on Talia's mind. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Everyone look! They're back!"

Talia and Gozi looked from each other to see Prince Dimitri, Asha and Emma running over like a monster was behind them.

Talia frowned when she saw someone was missing. She got to her paws and rushed to the eldest creamy white prince.

"Dimitri, where's Lewis?"

Dimitri was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his normal heart rate. "He's...in the graveyard...stuck in a hole...rogues, I think..."

"And you left him!" Talia nearly roared.

Dimitri and Emma strunk back. Sweet Talia was always calm and collected. Never blowing up like she is now and it kind of scared them.

Asha jumped in defining their actions. "If we didn't then we couldn't get help."

Talia wanted to swipe at her sister. "You stupid fools. One of you could of stayed." without another word the light brown cub ran off towards the graveyard.

She wasn't scared of any hyenas or rogues. She was more scared of the fact her friend was in danger.

Talia had made it to the border when she saw two paws climb up, she sighed in relief when she seen that it was the prince.

Prince Lewis was surprised to see her, especially after he had to be saved by the lion his parents told him ghost stories about. Lewis was more tooken back after the younger cub embrace him, he could feel warm tears on his pale coat.

"I was so worried. How you get out?"

Lewis looked away before sighing. "Valdimir. He got me out."

Talia frowned before nuzzling the bit older creamy white cub again. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Lewis nodded, feeling unsure but definitely upset. His brother abandoned him, he's not sure if he's ever going to forgive him. "Come on. Let's go home."

Talia smiled lightly before following the prince as he headed towards the rocky fortress. When the two passed the watering hole, they were greeted by a very worried queen.

The dark brown lioness nuzzled and licked the cubs. "Why did you two run away?"

Lewis and Talia shared looks before looking at the queen with confusion in their eyes.

Queen Sherise sighed before nuzzling the cubs again. "Dimitri and Asha said you ran off."

Talia gasped as Lewis scowled. Lewis made up his mind, he definitely won't be forgiving his brother. Not even for who he adored.

 _ **-O-**_

"How can you be so reckless!" Queen Sherise growled sternly as she paced in front of her cubs.

Dimitri looked away with his black rimmed ears pinned. Lewis sat in between Kiara's large paws glaring at his brother that he despises.

If his mother wasn't around he'll confine with his grandmother and at the moment, she's the only one that is keeping him calm.

"You two are not off the hook." a tannish brown lioness, Corra said with narrowed dark brown eyes on her daughters, Asha and Talia.

Prince Lewis and young Talia had returned and confined to Kiara, for Talia the queen's mother was easier to talk to, they told Kiara what really happened. Causing everyone to get in trouble.

Dimitri already felt awful about leaving his brother, now he's giving him the shoulder. Lewis curled up and before he closed his eyes he vowed to make his so-called brother pay.

 **...**

Dawn was approaching, a little light swept across the starry sky. As the sun peaked from behind the horizon Sianna quietly stood from her spot. The dark gold teen stretched before exiting the cave.

She knew that Barton would be up on the summit of the nearest mountain by now. So after doing another set of stretching she quickly headed out of the cave and into the savannah towards the mountain.

Once Sianna reached the top he was there. Sitting near the edge, the warm morning breeze blew through his large brownish mane. He moved his memorizing greenish-blue eyes to her and smiled, which left her legs weak.

"Sianna! You made it!"

Sianna blushed before she walked over to the whitish beige male and sat by his side. By now the sun was higher in the sky. A mixture of colours spread across the sky.

Sianna watched this in awe before she turned her dark purple eyes on Barton after she felt him swift.

"Sianna, you were right about something bothering me yesterday."

Sianna perked her ears and cleared any noise or anything that is distracting as she focused on her friend. "I'm here."

Barton sighed heavily before looking back out to the lighting plains. "My parents want me to take the throne in a few weeks."

Sianna was lost for a moment about why he wanted to talk. That's before she seen unsureness in his eyes. She put a lighter gold paw on Barton's larger paw causing him to look at her. "Are you worried that you won't be a good king?"

Barton looked away and nodded. "I'm not sure if I'm ready and what kind of king I would be if I don't have a queen."

Sianna could spot a drop of tears falling from his handsome face. She frowned before nuzzling the brooding whitish beige lion. "I have faith that you will be a wonderful king. You have a heart that's brighter and bigger than the sun. You treat everyone as equals. I'll be proud to call you king."

Barton's heart nearly slammed out of his chest at his friend's words. He quickly turned to look at the young dark gold lioness. She's everything he wanted. He can't ignore his feelings any longer.

But she is the perfect lioness for him. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"Sianna..." it was quiet so he continued before he chicken out. "You are my best friend. I can trust you with everything. And you must know, I'm madly in love with you."

Sianna couldn't tame her racing heart as her friend continued. Barton took a deep breath before put a paw over her's.

"I don't see any one else but you to be my queen. So will you marry me?"

Sianna felt the air leave her body. She couldn't believe that this handsome prince just proposed to her. Tears fell from her eyes as she lowered her head.

Barton frowned before taking a paw and lifted her head. "Sianna, why are you crying?"

Sianna looked into his eyes and fell on the large lion before sobbing in his mane. "I love you! You don't know how much but I can't be your queen."

Barton pulled her back a bit and nuzzled her. "Why not?"

Sianna turned her head as her ears were flat against her head. "I'm pregnant with another lion's cub."

Barton took his paws so Sianna is forced to look at him. "I know you're pregnant by your half-brother and that he tricked you."

Sianna gaped at Barton with wide, unbelievable eyes. "How you know?"

Barton blushed before smiling lightly. "Forgive me. I overheard your conversation with Marionette. But that don't have anything to do with the cub you're carrying. I'll love him or her as my own."

Tears continued to fall as she tried to move but his hold was firm. "What if you want a cub of your own?"

Barton lightly pressed his muzzle against Sianna's before moving his head along side her neck. "If you want to give me a cub, that's fine. They along with yours will rule together. But right now let's take one step at a time."

Sianna just couldn't believe this. How lucky was she? She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his mane. "Barton...I accept."


	26. Striking Revelations

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Queen-Consort Sianna shot up out of her sleep. Her heart was beating as though it was going to come out of her chest. She wanted to think about the dream-no nightmare she just had but a extreme amount of pain shot through her body.

It was like nothing she ever felt before...even when she first mated Dijon. She clench her eyes shut, hoping that the pain would go away on it's own but it only increased. The queen to be growled, she couldn't give birth here.

It would be the wiser thing to do but she has to figure out what to tell herself if the cub or cubs come out looking like their sire. Taking a deep breath, she sucked the pain in before standing on shakey paws.

Once she felt she could move, Sianna slowly moved through the den. The night air was soothing on her aching and hot body as she walked through the plains to find a suitable den to give birth in.

After what felt like forever, the young adult dark gold lioness found a nice size den. She waste no time and entered the rocky shelter.

A good thing too, because another wave of sharp pain shot through her causing her to fall to the den floor. Sianna closed her eyes took deep breathes, remembering what Queen Xiomara said to do. She let out a agonizing scream that was combined with a roar before she started feeling like something was crawling from inside of her body, trying to get out.

Sianna took a few more deep breathes before pushing, not long after the sounds of a cub cry rewarded her, she could tell it was a male from the smell but before she could bath her son another intense pain rocked through her. A pain so unreal erupted through her that it made her want to cry, which she did.

After Sianna had gotten her heart rate kind of back to normal she looked at her cubs that mewing and moving around trying to find milk. She couldn't believe she gave birth to two cubs, two males. She knew it was a possibility but she didn't think she was going to be right.

With a deep sigh she began to bathe them, when she was done she nearly lost the bit of breath that just came back. The youngest male was staring with leafy green eyes, but it was his apperance that nearly took her breath away. He had dark brown fur and a tiny tuff that's a few shades darker than his coat like Kovu her father from the stories she equally heard from her family and Dijon.

The oldest male, looked a lot like her late great grandfather. Not too surprising considering that Simba and Kovu were cousins.

Sianna pinned her ears as she closed her eyes, what is she going to do?

"Sianna..?"

Sianna looked up and saw her future sister-in-law standing in the entrance of the den she temporary claimed. "Marionette? What are you doing here?"

Marionette moved her bluish eyes on the little brown cub before looking at the older lioness with a sigh. "I was out looking for you when I heard screams and roars." Sianna looked away not knowing what to say. "Are you alright? I see you gave birth."

Sianna didn't like to have her family and friends worry but she sighed and shook her head anyway. "I'm not sure. The male is a spittened image of my evil father. How am I going to get through this?"

Marionette was slient for a moment before she took a deep breath. "I don't know much about Kovu. But this cub is your son. It's in your capability to see if turns out like your father or not."

Sianna frowned as her ears perked a bit. Why does it seem so easy? But Sianna knew Marionette was right.

Marionette smiled at her dark gold pelted friend before standing. "I'll give you some time."

Sianna nodded and watched the tawny white lioness leave the den before casting her eyes on her youngest son, who reminded her nothing more than the stories of her father. She growled sliently, hoping that she had done the right thing.

 **...**

Time has flew by quickly, the cubs had grown dramatically. No longer small cubs, all the young males were starting to show the markings of the lions they were growing into.

Gozi and Josh were a young adults and apart of the guard. The young lionesses were also growing into their adult bodies. With the new growth came new lessons for all the young lions and lionesses.

Now old enough to hunt, and to bring a bright proud smiles to Dania's muzzle was that Emma came out best huntress with Talia close second.

Dimitri attended his royal lessons, some times with Kahil when his parents couldn't do it. Lewis however, ignored any summons to take part of any royal training.

Kahil, Sherise, Luis, Kiara, Kion offered to take the responsibility of training him to be king and leader of the Lion Guard. But only Skye came, as far as Lewis was concerned, being king with Dimitri, was damn well not going to happen.

Lewis had stopped caring about being king and apart of the guard the night his brother left him behind. The second prince simply found his brother to be an irritating show off not worthy of anything from him.

Something Lewis had no problem saying to his brother's face, despite the looks of hurt Dimitri gave in return.

Dimitri felt extreme pain by the change in his brother, and missed the closeness they once had. The future king tried everyday, despite Lewis' attitude to be there, in hopes of mending what went wrong.

But now, it seems like the only one who could keep Lewis in check and bring out his good moods, was Talia. She was the only one who could keep him smiling.

As Talia liked the company of Dimitri and the others, especially Gozi but she was the only one who could get Lewis to be polite to the others when they were all together.

Lewis secretly resented the fake smiles he put on for Talia when they were near his brother. But he would, at the end of the day do anything for her.

Unfortunately at the end of the day, Talia wasn't always around. When she was out hunting, or he couldn't stand being near Dimitri even with Talia around, Lewis took the opportunity to visit Valdimir at the graveyard.

Lewis had long since abandoned leaving food at the border. Larger now and okay with going into the graveyard, brought more significant kills. Under orders of Valdimir and Jamilla, none dared to harm the prince.

They were actually quite pleasant to him, and in return around Valdimir's pride and following, Lewis found happiness and a place of belonging. Even though Lewis cared for Talia above all others, this new family, the creamy white black mane teen had a community in which he was accepted and loved.

Valdimir and Jamilla following what Brysen told them, had done a large amount of damage on their youngest grandson.

Slowly Valdimir and Jamilla poisoned Lewis' mind about his loved ones. They said that Dimitri was a show-off bully who loves to dominate over him. They said that the others felt sorry for him. They even poisoned mind towards his parents.

Valdimir told Lewis that Luis and Sherise only cared about their chosen heir, and cared less for their second, unworthy son. All lies were slowly darkening Lewis' heart. They were waiting for the right moment to deliver the last peice to the plan.

Valdimir and Jamilla learned, however that they couldn't bad mouth Talia. If they dared say anything negative about the light brown teen, Lewis would leave with a snarl.

Valdimir and Jamilla grew concerned about Lewis' fondness to the lioness. They could not have complete control over Lewis unless he distrust all the members of his pride. All they could do was put doubts in Lewis' mind and wait for Talia to break his heart. And if and when she does, they'll be there to pick up the pieces.

 _ **In the Pridelands**_

"Hey girls."

Talia and the other young lionesses looked to see Emma apporching their spot at the watering hole with a warm smile.

Asha narrowed her dark brown eyes at the tawny peach teen.

"Where have you been?"

Emma walked over and laid by a light orange teen lioness, Xena before answering the pale brown teen's question with a shy smile. "Oh, just with Dimitri."

Skye looked at Emma with a wide grin from Talia's side. "You like my brother, huh?"

Emma's ears perked as she smiled at the tawny princess. "Of course. Your brother is a great friend."

Skye shook her head and giggled. "Nooo, I mean you like him like him."

Emma's greenish eyes widen at that as her ears pinned a bit. "What?" Emma laughed lightly before shaking her head. "That's silly. Of course not."

Asha sighed heavily, she was really getting tired of this act that her friend thinks got everyone fooled. "Come on, Emma. You've been gaga for Dimitri since we were cubs."

"What?! I-"

Talia giggled from her spot on a ledge. "Oh, Em' you know it's true."

Emma frowned before narrowing her eyes. "Well...so what if I like him? He's a good lion with a greater heart."

Asha rolled her eyes before smirking while pointing a claw at her sister. "No need to get defensive. Talia has a guy thing too."

Talia lifted her head off the rocky surface her body was resting on. "What? I do not!"

Xena looked up at the light brown teen. "You and Lewis sure spend a lot of time with each other."

Talia's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. She shook her head and tried to deny what her friends and sister were saying. "Yeah, but-"

A tannish orange teen spoke up with a small smirk. "Yeah. A loootttt of time with one another."

"It's not like that! He's like my brother!"

Asha glared at her sister. "But he's not."

Talia sighed heavily, she admits she may liked him before but she has been thinking about Gozi more than usual but not Lewis."Look. Lewis is a amazing lion and I do care for him a lot but not like that. I don't think I can ever see him pass being my big brother and friend."

Asha scoffed before laughing. "Pfft, that's not what he sees."

Talia looked confused. "What do you mean, Ash?"

Emma looked at Talia with her ears forward. "It's obvious he cares about you."

Talia looked down with her ears against her head. She couldn't believe this. Lewis can't have feelings for her. She moved her eyes towards Emma with a unsure expression. "You really think so?"

Xena frowned. "We just assumed..."

Talia shook her head. She really didn't know what to think at the moment. "No. We're just really close."

Asha laughed with a amused smile. "Ha! Good luck explaining that to him."

Talia looked away with a concern look. If Lewis really does have feelings for her, she doesn't know what to do.


	27. A Broken Heart, Darkened Soul

**Thanks everyone, for all the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter of Delicate II.**

Teenage Prince Dimitri sat on the very top of priderock. The sun was setting and he had a lot to think about. Mainly distance between him and Lewis. He truly regretted what happened. Now his brother went off the deep end.

His didn't want to but they found that they could no longer let Lewis rule along with him least of all let him lead the Lion Guard.

"Hey Princey Paws. What are you doing up here?"

Dimitri froze a bit before turning to look at the teenage tawny peach pelted lioness that sat next to him. "Um...thinking."

Emma nodded before turning to look at the sun set behind the horizon. "You didn't show for patrol. Haven't for the past few weeks." she moved her greenish eyes from the lowering orb to the young creamy white lion. "Dimitri, is there something you want to tell me?"

Dimitri turned to look away, even though it was hard to. The sun's golden rays made her tawny peach, soft fur shimmer with light. The rays showed off her slim and sleek legs and body.

It looked like pure, sparkling gold against her pretty face. Kion closed his eyes and groaned, this is why he has been avoiding his friend. It's no doubt that he hasn't fallen in love with his best friend.

Emma lowered her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Dimitri...There's something I have to tell you."

Dimitri nodded before turning to face Emma to have their muzzles connect. The two stayed in that position for a minute before they broke apart blushing brighter than a shepherd's sun.

"Um...Emma...I..." Dimitri stuttered.

Emma blushed before thrusting her head under the future king's. "I feel the same."

Dimitri smiled before he rubbed his head against Emma's. Emma closed her eyes and purred as she rubbed her head back against his.

Long after the sun went down and the stars were out the two stayed on the summit exploring their new love.

 **...**

Since that moment on the summit of priderock, Prince Dimitri and Emma flourished from that moment. Soon the son of Queen Sherise and King Luis and the only daughter of Dania, became an item. Everyone saw it coming, especially Sherise, Luis and Dania.

A good thing they betholed the new couple that day when Dania told Sherise and Luis she was pregnant and afraid for the cub.

Prince Lewis on the other paw, found the whole affair sickening. He hated seeing his brother happily in love with Emma. But even though Dimitri's relationship sickening him, it gave him ideas of his own.

Seeing how happy his brother was with Emma, Lewis wondered if love really did have that happy effect on others. If love could bring happiness to him. The creamy white teen began to think about a certain young lioness who always plagued his heart.

He couldn't stop thinking about how life would be if he had Talia by his side. At first he thought Sarabi was everything but his grandparents made him see that she never cared or she wouldn't have left.

So Lewis decided to talk to Talia after he got away from the family bonding since now Emma is to be his sister in law and queen when Dimitri takes the throne.

Talia wasn't hard to find and Lewis quickly asked to take a walk, which the light brown teen agreed.

"How was your day with Dim and Em?"

Lewis scoffed as he continued to walk a bit ahead of the light brown female. "...Peachy."

Talia frowned at the sarcasm. "Aren't you happy for them?"

Lewis sighed heavily, it's now or never. "I suppose. It at least made me think about some things."

Talia looked at the bit older lion with dark brown eyes. "Oh really, like what?"

Lewis blushed looking away, "Uh...well..." Lewis took a deep breath before turning to face the light brown female. " I, uh, care about you a lot, Talia."

Talia giggled before brushing against the creamy white teen. "I care about you too, you're my best friend."

Lewis folded his black rimmed ears back as he looked at Talia with love pouring from his brown eyes. "No, I mean I like you more than a friend."

"...Oh..." Talia couldn't find any words to say. What her sister and Emma said a few weeks ago came rushing forward.

Lewis stepped closer with a loving smile. "I don't think I have cared about anyone as much as I do for you."

Talia felt like she was forced into a very tight spot. "Oh Lewis, I don't know what to say."

Lewis' smile brightened as his ears perked. "Say you feel the same, and I'll be happy."

Talia lowered her eyes as she folded her ears back. "I'm sorry Lewis. As I do care for you, just not like that."

Lewis' smile faded as his ears went down. "What?"

Talia lifted her eyes to and wish she didn't, she couldn't stand the pain in his eyes. "You have been there for me and I love you, but I can't find myself being with you."

"I see." Lewis snarled before turning away.

Talia felt hurt swept through her. "I'm sorry Lewis. I never wanted to hurt you."

Lewis growled as he began to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

Talia went to follow with tears starting to fall. "Lewis, please..."

Lewis turned and roared at the light brown teen, causing Talia to step back from shock and fear. "I said leave me alone!"

Talia sat and watched the prince run off. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she couldn't help but think, that she made the wrong choice.


	28. Brothers Pt II

**Thank you all for the incredible reviews. Just a bit of information, if any of you didn't know.** _ **Hodi**_ **means** _ **Hell**_ **.**

 **Now onto the next and last chapter of Delicate II. But don't worry, the third installment will be up shortly after this update.**

Young Asha watched as everyone was getting together with someone. She's not jealous, after all if everything goes to plan goes well she'll be queen. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings for a male.

Asha always had feelings for Prince Lewis, every since they were cubs, she didn't know how to deal with it so she was mean to the prince. So she was glad that her mother was in alliance with Valdimir and the whitish tan lion put her in his plan because she believes that Lewis would be a better king than Dimitri, alone.

With a heavy sigh the pale brown teen stood and started to walk away from the couples. Asha wasn't sure how far she walked but she wasn't expecting to find Lewis near the edge of the Pridelands, crying.

The pale brown teen scrunched up her nose as she walked over to the prince. "I thought I caught the scent of something foul."

Lewis snapped his eyes open, tears fell freely as he glared at the slightly younger lioness. "Asha...go away. I'm not in the mood."

Asha rolled her dark brown eyes. "Pfft. When are you ever in the mood for anything? What's up your butt this time? Dimitri?"

Lewis narrowed his brown eyes as his ears went back. "It's not Dimitri! It's...Talia..."

It then dawned on Asha what's going on. To be honest, she actually felt for him and was hoping this would happen. "Ohhh...she rejected you, huh?"

Lewis glared at the female and snarled. "Shut up and go away!"

Asha sighed before walking closer. "Lew', it's not the end of the world..."

Lewis' eyes narrowed as he a growl ripped from his throat. "How would you know? Has the lion you cared about ever not liked you back!? Do you know this pain?!"

Asha stepped back and looked down at the lion. "...Yes..."

"Oh yeah right. Who could you possibly like with the cold heart you got?"

Asha actually blushed as she lowered her head. "You..."

Lewis didn't bat an eyelash and snorted before snarling. "Yeah right! Ever since we were cubs all you did was bully and torment me!"

Asha sighed deeply before taking a few more steps closer. "Lewis I was foolish back then. I always had a crush on you. But I didn't know how to act on it so I decided to be mean."

Lewis looked at the pale brown female in shock before growling. "Cut the bullshit, Asha! You don't really expect me to believe that!?"

Asha took a deep breath before closing the space and thrust her head under the creamy white prince's.

Lewis' heart was once set on Sarabi but then moved to Talia. He absolutely had no romantic interest in Asha but that didn't mean he won't take advantage of the situation.

 **...**

Later on in the day, Prince Lewis roamed through the Pridelands with no real destination in mind. He just needed to clear his head. A lot has happened and he needed space to mow over what he's going to do.

Everything is screaming to leave, but he just found himself rooted to his kingdom that didn't feel like home anymore.

"You seem deep in thought."

Lewis jumped before turning to see his brother, Brysen. "What are you doing out here?"

Brysen smirked before apporching the prince. "I came to help. I know, our grandparents know and even that pretty Asha know you would make a better king than Dimitri."

Lewis looked down before looking at the whitish tan, black maned lion with a raised eye brow. "How do you know about Valdimir and Jamilla?"

Aziel grinned. "Because dear little brother we're working together. Our grandparents and I believe that you deserve to be king. If we help you you'll take young Asha as your queen."

Lewis looked at the older lion before laughing. "Me a king? That's funny."

Brysen glared before smiling. "You laugh because that's actually what Dimitri and your parents are doing. Do you know they call you a monster behind your back? Kiara blames you for Simba's death. When you become king you can set things straight."

Lewis shook his head. "As good as that sounds but I will never be king. Dimitri will be having a cub of his own soon."

Brysen nodded his head as he walked closer. "That's why now is the time to strike."

Lewis looked at Brysen with wide brown eyes. "You mean kill our brother! I can't do that! He's still my brother!"

Brysen shook his head. "Not to you he's not. You have been bullied and heart broken and Dimitri wouldn't care, our dad wouldn't care. All our father cares about is his heir and your mother who just sit and watch. But if it's killing a bad thing, why not have a test run. See how you feel after, hmm?"

Lewis thought about it before side stepping the whitish tan lion. "I'll think about it."

Brysen grinned evily as he watched the prince disappear over a hill.

 _Lionesses Relaxing Area_

A month and a half has passed and things haven't changed much, minus the fact that all the teens were closer to becoming adults.

On one particular day while Emma was in lessons with Queen Sherise and Queen Mother Kiara. As the other young lionesses were hunting with their mothers and older hunting party members, Talia and Asha were spending some sibling time. Something they haven't done since cubs.

The light brown teen for some reason couldn't stop looking at her sister. For the pass month and a half her sister has been acting strange.

"Asha..?"

The pale brown teen blinked her dark brown eyes open with a yawn. "What is it, Talia?"

Talia wasn't sure what to say but after taking a deep breath she asked anyway. "Are you feeling okay?"

Asha sat up with a stretch. "I'm not sure. Have been a bit more moody than usual. Why?"

Talia sat up and looked at Asha with concerned filled eyes. "It would make me feel better if you went to see Kahil."

Asha groaned before standing. She looked over her shoulder with a annoyed glare. "You're coming with me."

Talia stood and followed her sister to Kahil's tree.

 _ **-O-**_

Just before the sun started setting the sisters were making their way back to priderock. Asha couldn't believe the information the monkey told her and Talia.

Asha also knew it took Talia by surprise and it absolutely made her happy about her sister's displeasure.

The young pale brown lioness was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw something pale heading away from the mountain structure.

Asha sighed heavily before running after the figure. "Lewis!"

The young creamy white lion stopped and looked at the pale brown lioness. Asha gasped at the sight of her lover. She hasn't really seen him in the past weeks since they mated.

Lewis was still a bit bulky but had lost a good amount of weight and his eyes were dark.

"Yes."

Asha took a deep breath before continuing. "Lew, I'm pregnant."

Lewis' dull brown eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Asha nodded. "I just came back from Kahil."

Lewis shook his head with a growl. "This can't happen. I'm not ready."

Asha frowned before apporching the prince. "It's not so bad. You have a cub before your brother. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

Lewis growled but stopped when he realized Asha's words. He has one on Dimitri. He turned and gave Asha a nuzzle for mainly her benefit. Which the brown lioness returned. "I need to clear my head."

Asha just nodded before watching Lewis walk away then turning to head towards priderock.

Prince Lewis continued on walking, ignoring the animals that gave their respect. Lewis stopped and looked towards the horizon as the sun was setting.

"Lewis?" Lewis groaned before looking over his shoulder to see his brother trot up.

Dimitri stopped just at his brother's side. "Are you alright?"

The youngest creamy white prince glared at his brother. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? And why should you care? You have everything. Our parents' effections, a mate, the throne...Everything."

Dimitri frowned, he really didn't understand his brother anymore. "Lewis, I've always tried to see things through your eyes, but I just can't anymore. You had just as many opportunities at happiness as I have."

Lewis narrowed his brown eyes as his glare hardened. "Ha! How the bloody hodi do you reckon that?!"

Dimitri in haled and exhaled before continuing. "You want to be king, big deal. You were going to allowed to rule alongside me and you had a job of equally high honour as the leader of the Lion Guard which you ignored by not patrolling. Now our parents can't at all allow because you refused your training for both. You had amazing friends, but you don't trust us, and you turn your best friend away because she couldn't feel the same way. Denied visits to Atlas to see Princess Sarabi and made up excuses to not have her come here."

Dimitri paused before continuing. "So you really had plenty of opportunities at happiness, but you've turned away from them all. You did this to yourself!"

Lewis' expression darkened as he growled, latching out. "How dare you! This is all your fault!"

Dimitri's frown deepened at every word before he took a deep breath and latched out as well. "I've done everything I can to show you love, brotherly kinship, friendship and opportunity. But you sneer at me and turn away, just like everything else in life. Any neglect you feel, or conspiracy you feel is against you are only perceptions of your selfish mind. I love you Lewis. But if anyone has hurt you...it's been yourself."

Dimitri seen Lewis turned and start walking away. The creamy white future king sighed heavily as he lowered his head. "I'll always be here for you. But you need to find yourself, Lewis. Before it's too late. I don't want to lose my brother."

Lewis was a bit away from Dimitri but he heard what the future king said. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, _You already have..._


End file.
